Legend of Disney
by EbonyShroud
Summary: When Zelda decides to go on a vacation to Walt Disney World, she naively invites three villains along with Link and Midna. How will they ever survive seven days together at the happiest place on Earth?
1. Vacation Plans

Hyrule Castle was peaceful, at least for the time being. The castle's soldiers were idly daydreaming at their posts, still ignorant at the fact they had done little to save Hyrule themselves when the Twilight took over and threatened the peace and security of Hyrule. Inside the massive castle, away from babbling advisers and occasionally irate salesmen, Princess Zelda of Hyrule pondered, fingering the worn edges of a book she had taken from a nearby shelf as she sat in the empty room.

"I think, I need to go take a rest. First Twilight took over and now these squabbles for power in sales. I'll go insane from my own advisers!" She muttered to herself, dropping the mahogany-cover book onto her lap and holding both hands to her head.

"But, where is a good place to stay?" She murmured, her blue eyes closed in thought. Then, she came up with a delightful solution.

She knew of a strange world called Earth; she had the Triforce of Wisdom that had been bestowed on her by the Goddesses. The golden triangle had granted her telepathic powers and she discovered the world in an alternate universe during her meditations by pure accident. While they knew about Hyrule, she never found the world, known as Earth, in the massive library located in one of the many obscure halls of Hyrule Castle. But, using her power she contacted a source of information, a young adult man named Charles, and discovered plenty of knowledge. One of the many facts about the country the man had told her was of a place for all ages and a delightful vacation spot.

It is known as Walt Disney World, the happiest place on Earth.

Delighted at the idea of a vacation, she set out plans. Using the granted powers, of course after asking the goddesses, she earned herself six tickets and enough to move her and her other five guests.

* * *

"But, your highness! We are only advisors! We do not have the authority to oversee this matter. We need you here to maintain the peace during this debate!" The adviser exclaimed. He had walked in while she was planning and spent his time disrupting her.

"The debate would continue for a while, I am simply going away for a week. You can tell them I am sick, perhaps that will silence them," Zelda said as she pulled out a sheet of blank cream paper.

"Your highness, what about your safety? At least bring protectiong with you," The advisor growled.

"I need time to think. If I take a small vacation, with five companions accompanying me, I believe I will be safe." She said, glaring down at the man.

"Well, I guess you are right…" He said, trailing away in hopes of thinking of another way to keep her inside the castle walls and under the adviser's stern eyes.

"I need you to leave now. You are needed with the others." She said, turning her head to listen to the sounds of angry advisers coming from the hallway outside. The man blushed furiously and went through the doors to greet the restless advisers.

"Now, for the invitees. I know of two, but I think I should invite others so we can at least try and get along." She said, pulling out a quill, dipping it in obsidian ink, and trailing it over the blank paper. Thinking, she finally decided and scratched down the list so she could write invitations.

_Midna_

_Link_

_Shadow Link_

_Ganondorf_

_Vaati_


	2. Invitations

Zelda looked down at her handiwork, delighted at what she finally accomplished. In front of her were five handwritten letters ready to be sent to the invitees.

_Greetings_

_  
This is Princess Zelda. I am preparing to go to an alternate universe for a small vacation. I would appreciate if you could come with four others and me. I am paying for almost everything except anything you might buy yourself. If you want to go, I need you to go the city in the sky, as it is the simplest place to teleport to our destination. We are going to a place called Walt Disney World._

_Princess Zelda, princess of Hyrule._

Glad that she finally completed the letters, she folded them neatly in cream envelopes and using her powers, she sent each to their owners.

* * *

Link was asleep at his house, unaware that the letter was coming. When it arrived, it let loose a sonic boom that did not wake him. However, it woke a small bird outside his window, which startled the sleeping hawk, which woke up Colin by smashing into the window, which woke his sister up, who screamed and woke the town. He, however, continued to sleep until the letter fell and gave him a paper cut. He had been in the middle of a dream battle and freaking when the scratch burned, he sprung out of bed and accidentally fell from the balcony. From where had fallen, he watched the paper spiral down.

"What the…" He said before grabbing the paper, opening it, and reading its contents. He immediately recognized the curly handwriting of Princess Zelda.

"This sounds like an excellent opportunity. I better tell everyone else before I leave." He said, tucking the small letter in a pocket and getting up from where he had been laying on the table.

* * *

Shadow Link was not in the mood for a letter. He had been bored seven hours ago, thinking in that state that dangling upside-down from a tree was a smart idea. However, once in the position, he discovered that he couldn't't get down. So, he had been dangling red-faced for seven hours when the letter came. The sonic boom rattled the tree enough that he became loose, only to find his face slammed into the ground due to gravity. After swearing angrily and trying to slow down the nosebleed he got from the fall, he picked up the letter and read it.

"I hate letters." He said furiously, about to chuck it when he finally realized what it said.

"Wait, a vacation in an alternate universe. This sounds interesting, I think I can deal with Zelda temporarily while there." He said before tucking it away and proceeding with shattering the tree.

* * *

Ganondorf was practicing sword fighting when the letter arrived. He had not felt the sonic boom and accidentally chopped the letter in half.

"Oh, damn! I better read that." He said, grabbing the two floating pieces and tried to read it. Finally, he figured it out.

"I would like a vacation. I never had one before. I just hope that idiot Link isn't coming." He said before shredding the letter.

* * *

Midna was doing what she liked best, annoying the advisers that worked in her court. She was not altogether surprised when the letter arrived. Zelda had sent her letters before, asking various questions and Midna only replied because she respected the light-dweller. She picked up the letter, unfolded it, and read it.

"Interesting offer. I think this might be a good idea. I'll alert my advisers and take a break." She murmured before destroying it with twili magic and warping away.

* * *

Vaati was doing something new for a change, plotting. When the letter came, he was just about to unfurl a foolproof plan. The sonic boom startled him enough that when he turned, he accidentally fell off the cliff he had been sitting on. Using his magic, he came back up and looked down at the small letter. While angry at the thought of his plan disappearing, he was curious about the letter. He picked it up and started to read.

"Hey! They are copying my writing!" He yelled angrily before finishing the letter.

"Alternate universe, huh. I think I'll go and investigate this place. Maybe it will be easier to take over." He said before folding the paper and tucking it under his hat.

* * *

Zelda looked at the moon, delighted at her success. Now, all she had to do was a little more research and plans and then head off to the City in the Sky. 


	3. Departure

The City in the Sky had a recent drop of weather, due to the high winds that are blowing from Snowpeak Mountain. So, it came as a nasty surprise to Link, who had to launch himself up to the City by using a cannon specially made for it. The landing point was a large pond, which was miraculously warm. However, upon getting out of the pool, the wind bit at his face, hit him with freezing cold breaths, and he had to run to the shop to escape the freezing wind.

"Oh, hello Link. Glad you could come, but, why are you all wet?" Link looked for its source. Zelda was sitting in one of the strange chairs that the oocca's own and was completely relaxed. None of the ooccas were around, not even the shopkeeper.

"You're the first to arrive. Now we just wait for the others." She said, watching Link sit down on the floor.

"Who are the others, Princess?" he asked, wringing out the cold water from his tunic. Zelda only smiled and waited. The next arrival came in a cascade of black dots, rearranging themselves to form the figure of a tall woman. Amazed, Link only watched as his best friend Midna arrived, and then she turned to Zelda.

"Thank you for inviting me, Princess." She said, smiling in her normal, mischievous way. Then, she spotted Link and smiled in a honestly happy grin at seeing her light-dweller friend.

"Hello, Link. Are the fleas still bothersome?" She laughed, watching him smile through the joke and faint blush. He got up and gave her a hug.

"Link, you are soaked!" She said, pulling away. He shrugged and returned to his seat while Midna sat uncomfortably in one of the oocca's chairs.

* * *

They had waited nearly two hours until the last of them arrived. Zelda had seen them form the window, she had drifted to it form the chair out of boredom. 

"Here are the last three." She said, excited to be heading off soon. Link was about to look out the door when the others barged in. Link snarled and was about to jump forward and attack, but Zelda stopped them.

"What are they doing here?" Link growled angrily. The three arrivals were soaked, having fallen in the pool of water also and forced to walk in the howling winds. Vaati was too busy wringing out his hat to notice anything, Shadow Link was standing between the two, glaring, and Ganondorf seemed ready to attack.

"Link, I invited them!" Zelda said, trying to keep herself between them.

"Why, Princess?" Midna asked, taking a hold on Link's forearm and holding him back to avoid a fight.

"That's a good question." Vaati said, putting the damp hat back on his head and watching Zelda curiously.

"A little voice in my head wanted you all to come with." Zelda said, ignorant of the strange glances at her.

"A little voice in your head!" Link choked out, trying not to laugh.

"That's right. I want us all to try and get along." She snapped at all of them. They shut up.

"Good, now. We will be going to a place that disallows certain items, like weapons. I need you to relinquish all weapons so we can go." Zelda said and to show how to do it, she unbuckled her sword and put it down. No one followed suit.

"Fine, I'll use my magic to take them off your person." She said, closing her hands and glowing spheres went to each person.

Midna had the least, a small dagger hidden in her orange hair. Link had his usual weapons and Vaati and Ganondorf both had two daggers and a sword. Shadow Link had the most, with two sets of daggers, a sword, bombs, poison in a small bottle, arrows, a knife sharp enough to carve into someone's face, and various other weapons hidden on his person.

"Okay. Now, I'll be teleporting us to the location where we shall be staying. We shall be here for seven days and we will try and get along." Zelda said, glaring at each of them. Then, she clasped her hands, chanted something, and a blue nimbus erupted from her hands. It grew bigger and bigger and enveloped everyone. Then, it burst, leaving the store empty aside from the spots of water on the floor.


	4. Arrival

By the time the light had vanished, they knew they had arrived. The air was full of new sounds and strange smells that came before they could see. Then, they gained sight, gazing at the new dimension. They were on some sort of road, but paved in black ground then stone. There were trees, made mostly of trunks with broad green fan-like leaves, all around and a sign nearby. It read:

**Welcome to Caribbean Beach**

**Custom House ahead**.

"What is a custom house?" Link said, looking at the sign curiously.

"I believe that is where we get the keys to our rooms." Zelda said, following the direction that was painted on the sign. The others shrugged and followed the princess.

After a couple of minutes of walking, they reached a large cream-colored house, where a transport of some kind was pulling out from its position up front and leaving a bunch of brightly clothed humans in front of the house. The humans picked up several large box-like objectsand headed inside the building. Zelda immediately followed, not waiting for the others to catch up or get the time to continue to look at the place around them.

* * *

They went through the double doors into the customhouse. There was a long line held in by red ropes and people were checking in and out at the counters. Zelda told them to look around, sit outside, or watch the box in the corner that had captivated the little kids while she got the keys. Link walked over to the box-thing, Ganondorf and Shadow Link headed outside to sit on one of the iron benches, and Vaati walked around the customhouse.

Link sat down on one of the chairs, watching the box curiously. It was showing some kind of entertainment, which the kids by him adored. They were pretty young, at least between the ages of toddlers and teens. He stared at it, wondering.

"Hello!" Someone said, startling him. He turned to see a smiling face of a girl, probably in her teens, sitting beside him.

"Hello." He said back, looking at her cautiously. She was wearing a light navy blouse and khaki shorts. Her hair was in a mess around her and she was wearing a bright smile.

"You know, it's a little late for Halloween." She said, staring at his outfit in faint amusement. He stared confusedly at her.

"Where are my manners? I am Alexa, and this is my eighth trip here. Who are you?" She asked, holding a hand out to shake.

"I'm Link, and this is my first time coming," He said, shaking her hand. She shook so hard that when she let go, he had to rejuvenate the flow of blood to his hand.

"Okay, Link. If you see me around the parks, just come on over and talk. I know this place like the back of my hand," She said before a couple with a younger girl called for her. She waved goodbye and ran to them.

"What a weird girl." Link said, turning to the box again. After a minute or so, Zelda tapped him on the shoulder and he followed her and Vaati outside.

* * *

"Why is our room green?" Ganondorf asked when he entered the room.

"I think it's cozy. And you cannot destroy anything in here. I don't think they will like it." Zelda said, giving a key to each person. They glared at the 'keys', which were several flat cards with Caribbean Beach on the front and a thick black line on the back.

"These aren't keys," Vaati growled.

"Yes, they are keys," Zelda replied. Vaati started to retort, but a quick glance from Zelda quieted him.

"Okay. We will have to have two per room. Midna and I are in the first room, Ganondorf and Vaati are in the middle room, and Shadow Link and Link are in the last. I will put up a shield so you can avoid killing each other. Now, lets look around and head off." Zelda said before she quickly left the room to find her own room, leaving the four boys in the room.

After several painful encounters with the box/television, they walked with Zelda to a small station. Many people were there, talking to others or trying to get a large glowing thing nearby with the words **Coca-Cola** on it to work, and they waited until Zelda told, or forced, them onto one of the large strange transports and it zoomed away.


	5. Magic Kingdom

"So, what the hell are we going to be doing on this vacation?" Ganondorf grumbled, uncomfortable in the seats made for normal people. The only person listening was Zelda; the others were too busy to listen to the gerudo. Midna was reading the brightly decorated maps of the parks, Link was looking out through the window, Shadow Link was reading the signs for various things put above the hard orange seats, and Vaati was staring curiously at all the other passengers.

"Well, as of right now we are heading to one of the 'lands.' This one in particular is the oldest and known as Magic Kingdom. We will probably go other times as we have a reservation for a 'Cinderella's table' in the castle. There are three other 'lands', and they are MGM Studios, Epcot, and Animal Kingdom. There are also two 'water parks' and a place called Downtown Disney. We are staying at a hotel of sorts called Caribbean Beach in the Jamaica area. We will be here for around seven days." Zelda nearly said in one breath.

"Why did they call it 'Magic Kingdom'? Its sounds silly," Vaati said, looking at Zelda.

"How should I know? But, regardless of the reason, there seems to be plenty to do. There are lands in this park, circulated around a castle. They all have these things called 'attractions' so I think they are some form of entertainment." Midna said over the map she had unfolded, part of it ripped when she had unfolded it wrong.

"We'll see it when we get there." Zelda said, taking one of the maps and reading it also.

* * *

When the thing, which one of the passengers called a bus, they exited out the doors. There were handrails making a line for the few people going on the bus and a long walk made by dark red stone. Overhead were large gray stone column supporting a bridge too small for people. They walked up to see the Magic Kingdom for the first time. It had a large station of sorts, made of stone and a large mechanical transport lumbering away. A large clock was on the station and flowerbeds were created in the shape of a mouse head.

"Is that supposed to be a decoration or something? It looks terrible," Ganondorf growled as he followed the others towards a large mass of people waiting to get through security.

After getting through security, difficult due to the fact that Zelda did not want the guards to look in her purse, they finally went through the archway that was in the station and into the kingdom itself. They were on a street; bright buildings lined the streets thronged heavily with people. At the end, you could see a silver castle with a blue roof and spirals of gold. there were people selling items and the people were carrying food and beverages as they continued on their way.

"Okay, Princess. Where to first?" Shadow Link asked, watching all the people giving strange glances at the group.

"We have to go to the castle. Form there, we can go to all the other 'lands.'" Midna said before Zelda, heading off. They quickly followed her.

* * *

It was not hard to miss Midna, she towered over everyone in the crowd. Soon, they were right in front of a bronze statue of a man talking to a mouse and that is where they began to decide on their destination.

"Okay, behind the castle is FantasyLand. On the left is Adventureland and Frontierland. To the right is Mickey's Toon Town fair and Tomorrowland. I vote we go to Fantasyland." Midna said.

"I vote to go to Adventureland." Link said.

"I say Frontierland."

"I say Tomorrowland."

"I say Toon Town fair." Everyone stared at the speaker, Vaati.

"I only went to one fair in my life, that one where I tried to get the light force." He shrugged, ignoring them.

"Okay Zelda, you need to pick," Link said. Everyone turned on the hylian princess.

"I want to go to FantasyLand." She piped, smiling at their groaning faces.

* * *

The land was of a bright village, with white walls and dark brown wood siding. They could see several attractions, one was a ride where you hop in an elephant and fly in circles. Another like it was a ride in bright gold and you ride a fake horse in circles. There was one called Snow White's scary adventure and you could see lines for more down the left road.

"Now what?" Shadow Link said, looking around the place. No one was listening to him; they were looking around in disbelief and wonder.

"Hey, Link, isn't that the girl you talked to earlier?" Zelda said, pointing to someone standing in a long line at the end of the street.

"I guess so. She was just some girl offering help, as if we were kids." Link shrugged.

"Well, lets go say hi!" Zelda said too enthusiastically and walked off.

* * *

"Hello!" Zelda said, tapping on the girl's shoulder. She turned and smiled.

"Hello. Hi Link. Wow, so you all got a cult thing going?" She asked, looking at everyone behind her with a beamused expression on her face.

"My name is Zelda, and that is Midna, Shadow Link, Link, Ganondorf, and Vaati. Link said he talked to you and you offered to help?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, so is this all of your guy's first time here in Disney World?" She asked, trying not to laugh. They all nodded.

"Okay, what you want to do is ride that ride across the street. It's the best for first-timers. Just get in line and you'll thank me afterwards. The ride is called It's a Small World." She said. Zelda thanked her and ran off to the ride, where they could hear a loud tune coming from.

* * *

"**When are we getting _OFF_**?" Vaati moaned, clutching his head. They had gotten on one of the boats and it slugged through the water into the first of nearly endless rooms. It was full of adorable dolls singing a cute tune. It was sweet, at least for the first hundred verses. It never changed, the dolls smiled cutely in an annoying and almost crazy manner, and the boat was slow. They were stalled in the line of boats waiting to get onto the dock to release them. Almost all of them were huddled in the back, clutching their ears and trying to get rid of the song embedded painfully in their heads. Only Zelda was sitting upright, humming the tune happily. When they finally got off, they raced back to the front of the castle, ignoring Zelda's cries of surprise.

"I can't get that song out of my head!" Link moaned, holding his head and feeling a headache coming. All of them were sitting down, trying to stop thinking of the horrifying song.

"My head hurts from that annoying racket!" Midna groaned.

"That girl set us up on that ride. Next time I see her, I'm teaching her a lesson." Shadow Link growled angrily. Zelda came racing up, smiling and still humming.

"That ride was adorable! Now where do we go?" She asked.

"To the other side of the park, Tomorrowland." Midna cried and everyone raced after her, leaving Zelda again in the dust.


	6. Villians don't use Fastpass

"Okay, Zelda has finally caught up. What shall we do here?" Vaati said, looking down at a panting Zelda. They had observing the land, walls painted with many shades of silver and off to the right it was declaring something called **Stitch's Great Escape**.

"There's Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin right over there." Midna pointed around the corner. They walked around the corner to a surprising sight

"That is one long line!" Link said, looking at the huge line.

"It says that the line is thirty minutes long. Let's get a fastpass and then go on that ride back there." Zelda said, pointing behind her to the Stitch ride. They nodded and looked away, just in time to miss watching a kid run screaming away.

"Uh, what is a fastpass?" Link asked worriedly. She smiled and brought them around the corner were a set of metal boxes were sitting innocently.

* * *

"What you do is take the card, insert it like this, and then it comes back out with another ticket for you to go on the ride later. See, this one is for four o'clock. The line back on Stitch is at least half an hour. We'll go on that, get something to eat, then come back." Zelda said, holding up the small pass in her hand.

"Okay, that sounds good." Link said, the rest agreeing a little.

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone had a fastpass except Ganondorf. He had tried to put in the pass the wrong way. When it spat the card out onto his palm, he proceeded to jam the card back into it. Then, it got stuck due to the jamming. The gerudo swore badly enough that a family nearby had to cover their kid's ears and glare hatefully at him. He did not see the family, as he started to bang on it in anger. There was a considerable dent in it by the time the card was jacked back at him. Seeing the card, he picked it up and tried to put it in wrong again in the next machine over.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Midna said exasperatedly, shoving aside the gerudo and taking the card. After inserting it, it came out smoothly with the fastpass.

"I almost had it, you stupid twili!" Ganondorf grumbled as he took the pass. She smiled threateningly at him and started to walk over to Stitch.

* * *

"What do you mean, I am too tall to ride!" Midna said, staring down at the person. The man, who had the name Vernon on his small badge, stared back at her.

"This ride had overhead restraints that would be unable to fit due to your height. You are too tall." He said, gesturing for everyone else to go ahead.

"Fine, I'll wait out here." She snarled angrily before stalking out. She was about to sit on the seat before she saw the line for the Space Ranger Spin. It had gone down dramatically and the strange sign above it said five minutes.

"Well, at least _**I **_can do something while they are on that ride." She smirked as she headed over.

* * *

"That had to be the most boring ride yet." Shadow Link said, blinking into the light. The ride had actually been a couple rows of seats in a circle around a platform. They were sat down, put into restraints, and sent into blackness by a strange blue furry creature that made a loud and smelly racket, if you could not see in the dark.

"We heard you, Shadow Link, the first time you said that." Vaati snapped at him, irritated and slightly deaf because of the children and Zelda screaming. He did not mind the ride and apparently the only one frightened was Zelda. The princess was leaning on Link's shoulder, shaking and paler then normal.

"Let's find Midna and get something to eat." Link said, almost carrying the princess. He thought it was kind of freaky, but he had seen worse.

"I'm right here. What happened to Zelda?" Midna said, walking over with a bag of what was on the red and white bag as popcorn.

"The ride freaked her out. Let's go get food." Ganondorf said, heading off to find something to eat.

* * *

They were sitting in two tables in Cosmic Rays, eating whatever they had. The only one not talking was Midna, who was rubbing her head where she hit walking in.

"We will go on Space Ranger Spin, and then we will go on one of the three mountains, Space Mountain." Zelda said, eating her food.

"Okay, that sounds good. Why did they call it Space Mountain?" Vaati asked.

"Who knows? But it is very popular and fun." Zelda replied before laughing at Ganondorf. The gerudo had taken a drink of the 'soda', and started laugh hard enough that he had it come out his nose and into his salad. Everyone laughed at the embarrassed Ganondorf as he used a napkin to clean off and threw away his half-eaten meal.


	7. Space Mountian

After finishing their meal, they went off to use the fastpasses at Space Ranger Spin. There, Midna creamed everyone at shooting all the Z's on the walls, especially Ganondorf. The gerudo spent the whole ride staring at weapon-shaped controller, wondering how he was supposed to use it. Then, they walked over to a tall white building, where she said Space Mountain resided. The line was twenty minutes long, which didn't seem so bad, so they entered the building and got into line. However, halfway through, they caught a small snag.

"Link, you can stare at the pretty picture some other time. Let's go ride it already!" Vaati yelled. The boy ignored him; too busy admiring the picture to hear him. Zelda looked at what it said beside it, the Whirlpool Galaxy.

"Come on, Link! We don't want to wait and annoy everyone behind us," Zelda said, tugging at his arm and glancing towards the line behind them. They glared at Link, waiting impatiently for him to move on. One kid was even making faces at them, as if it would make them move. Link didn't budge.

"What is wrong with men?" Midna growled, tired of waiting. She grabbed his ear, twisted it painfully, and then started to pull him along and ignoring his angry yells. As soon as the duo past, Shadow Link began to laugh at his counterpart's humiliation and pain.

* * *

"You didn't have to hit me that hard, Midna." Link growled. After the incidence with the picture, he had sworn not to stop until they got to the line. However, he forgot the promise when he saw the spinning holograms. He stopped just in time to run into Midna. She took one look, and then hit him on the back of the head.

"Why, its not like she would make you more of an idiot. You were born one." Ganondorf said, watching Link leap at him only to be restrained by the two girls.

"We are going on the ride soon, so stop it." Zelda said. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and turned away. Just like Zelda said, they were bundled into the small cars, which were one in front of another in sets of four. The first car took Midna, Link, Shadow Link, and Zelda while the other two waited for the next car to roll out. The car lurched forward, then stopped in a dark place temporarily.

"This is way too small." Midna said, squirming in the front car. Shadow Link laughed at her just as the car lunged forward to dip downward.

* * *

"That was fun! I want to go on again!" Link said. Shadow Link shrugged, Midna growled and rubbed where an invisible beam while on the ride had struck her, and Zelda was trying to brush her hair back into submission. They were waiting impatiently for the rest of the group, still on the ride.

"It would have been better if it hadn't frizzed my hair." Zelda said as she continued to try and fix the mess that had once been her hair.

"And if Midna's hair didn't come back and slap us in the face." Shadow Link growled. Minda ignored him, instead focusing on watching for the two other villains.

"But, my hair!" She howled, just as the hair enveloped the brush, like it had eaten it.

"Zelda, no one notices the difference." Shadow Link said just as a group of teenagers walked by. They all burst into hysterical giggles after passing the princess. She blushed angrily and glared at Shadow Link, as if to blame him for their reactions. He shrugged while trying not to laugh himself.

"There they are," Midna said as the two villains came out of the building. After the two rejoined the group, they found themselves walking back to the front of the castle, still trying not to laugh at Zelda's misfortune.

"Now, where?" Link asked.

"Let's go to Adventureland." Midna said from the front of the group, walking over to the wooden bridge that lead to the land.


	8. Detour

"Hey, isn't that the brat that made us go on that retarded ride!" Vaati yelled, pointing past the gate. Sure enough, the girl was sitting on a nearby bench, finishing off a brightly-colored Popsicle and curiously watching a group of confused visitors nearby wearing bright yellow pins with the phrase "1st Trip". A thoughtful expression was on her face as she regarded the group, but the smirk and mischevious glimmer in her eyes revealed her thoughts.

"Yeah, but I don't think you can do anything about it. I got rid of all your weapons," Midna said, catching the evil gleam in the villains' eyes. Shadow Link grabbed something small and black from a nearby counter.

"Anything can be used as a weapon." He said in a threatening growl before rushing off. Zelda glanced at Midna, who was acting like Link and trying not to laugh.

"He does realize what he is holding, right?" Zelda asked.

* * *

Alexa was surprised when the group she had sent onto It's a Small World had managed to find her, even more so when one stormed up to her in fury.

"Did you guys enjoy the ride?" She said sweetly, throwing the wooden stick she had been chewing on away.

"No, and I will kill you, slowly and…" Shadow Link started saying. The girl's face turned pink and, to his surprise, she fell off the bench laughing.

"You are threatening to kill me…at the happiest place on earth…with a plastic SPOON!" She choked out, her face now bright red from her laughter.

"What about it!" He yelled, attracting even more attention from passerby.

"You are yelling angrily while brandishing a spoon like it was a real weapon. That is the stupidest thing I have ever seen!" She laughed, holding her sides.

"I don't know where to find a real weapon." He said, starting to realize what humiliation he just put himself through.

"I do. I can tell you." She said as she stood up.

"Over in Fantasyland, behind the castle, there is a sword embedded in a slab of stone. Just pull it out and you have a weapon." She said nonchalantly, smiling at them.

"Pull out the sword from the stone…I can do that." Link said and the whole group turned to go to the castle. But as the girl was about to sit down and laugh, Shadow Link turned, grabbed her arm, and started to drag her along.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!"

* * *

Over in Fantasyland, a huge crowd had formed by the caroussel. There, the group, plus one snickering girl with a video camera, were watching Shadow Link fruitlessly try and pull out the sword.

"It…won't…come…out!" He yelled, pulling up hard.

"Let someone else try!" A man yelled at him. Link rolled his eyes.

"My turn." he said as he shoved him aside. Shadow Link, furious at defeat, stalked by the group and looked curiously at the device she had in her hands. Link took hold of the handle with one hand; he has pulled out so many swords that he forgotten how many. Reassured that he would pull it out, he pulled.

It didn't budge.

Confused, he did it again. It still didn't move. Angry, he started to yank on it, no matter how hard; all he did was make the villains and Midna laugh at his foolishness.

"Why won't it come out!" He growled angrily.

"Because it's not supposed to, stupid." A little boy said, standing up front with his mother.

"What!" The group yelled in disbelief.

"Its not a real sword. It's only works for a show, now let others have a turn." One of the women yelled. Link stepped off the podium, fuming.

"It…was…FAKE!" Link growled, noticing the sudden disappearance of the girl.

"She tricked us, again! I am so going to kick her…" Shadow Link growled before Midna grabbed his hat and shoved it down his throat, looking at the kids nearby.

"I'll talk with her to avoid any bloodshed. Now, lets get back to Adventureland." She said as he tried to cough the hat out of his mouth.


	9. Jungle Cruise

"Okay, now that we are back here, where do we go?" Vaati asked. They were back in Adventureland, right next to a sign that read, **Swiss Family Tree House**.

"What's over there?" Link pointed. They saw a glimpse of another odd sign, **Jungle Cruise**.

"It's another attraction. Come on." Midna said, pushing past a sulking Shadow Link. (He really wanted to kill that girl.)

* * *

They were in front of what looked like a dock; a line had formed out front. On the nearby sign labeled **Standby**, it read fifteen minutes.

"That looks way too long..." Midna stated, staring at the long line worriedly.

"Looks can be deceiving. Come on, it's supposed to be hilarious." Zelda said, smiling as she went into line. The others looked worriedly at each other, she had loved the torturous **It's a Small World**, and followed her on. Just as they passed underneath the sign and were unable to see the sign, a Disney cast member pushed past through the line to reach the sign and switch the numbers. Since the last time it was been changed, it had lengthened from fifteen minutes to fifty minutes.

* * *

"I think we are near the dock." Midna said, staring over everyone's heads.

"You said that half an hour ago," Ganondorf yelled.

"We _were_ by the docks! I could not see that rope leading us off into that third room until we got near it!"She yelled back.

"Well, that goes to show how much you know!"

"As if you are any better! You couldn't even take over Hyrule by yourself! You always had to have someone else help you do it!"

"I did not!"

"Let's see. I had to take lessons on Hyrule's history and taught myself how many times you took over. You had Agahnim help you, you had Zant, you had Vaati help, you tricked Link when he was a child once…" She rattled off.

"What do you mean, he tricked me?" Link interrupted outraged.

"Your ancestor was tricked as a child, also named Link, allowing Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm and putting him into a seven year sleep." Midna said.

"Ha! I bet that puts a nasty blemish on your ancestor, huh." Shadow Link snickered. Link punched him as hard as he could in the face.

"Link!" Zelda said, looking around. No one had noticed except on smiling five-year old. He gave her a cold glare before beginning to sulk.

"Finally! We can get on!" Vaati said as the line moved forward and they got onto a dock that and a small boat waiting.

* * *

"Welcome to the world famous Jungle Cruise. My name is Macy and I will be your skipper, lion-tamer, crocodile-wrestler, native translator, and if you don't laugh at my jokes, I shall also be your swimming instructor." The skipper said into a small black device that made her voice louder. The group was seated on the right-hand side of the boat, Midna was seated in exit because she couldn't sit upright anywhere else. Most of the people sitting with them on the boat laughed at the woman's remark.

"Okay, we are just entering the Amazon river, where everything is larger then life. You can see there are large butterflies over there to the right. Those butterflies have a wingspan of between twelve inches to a whopping one foot." Some people laughed, the rest sat there and tried to figure out what she said and why it was funny.

"Somethings odd about those butterflies." Link said, staring at them.

"I know, but I can't place a finger on it." Midna said also.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Pull out your cameras! This is the most beautiful thing in the world. It is the backside of water!" They were sailing behind a waterfall, wondering if the skipper was drunk.

"And up comes the most annoying one! The water on back!" A small fountain, by the boat, splashed ice-cold water on the backs of those on the right-hand side of the boat. everyone flinched except Vaati and Zelda, who screeched. Their voices combined made a horrible racket.

"Ladies, please don't do that again," The skipper said, her face twisted with annoyance at almost having her ear-drums ruined and amusement.

* * *

"I want to say something! Let's never do something Zelda wants ever again." Ganondorf groaned. The ride itself had very few funny jokes. Most made little sense, but everyone else in the boat laughed as if they understood what she had said. There was an interesting thing she said. She claimed that her parents 'forgot' her in the park and was forced to work at **It's a Small World** until she grew out of the costume and was sent to the **Jungle Cruise**. Now, they want to _'forget'_ Zelda.

"Now, what's next?" Vaati said, staring at a ride nearby. It had compartments like carpets and it flew in wide circles around a tall post. It also had an enormous line, spiraling around the outside of the ride and filled with annoyed parents and excited children.

"Now it's Pirates of the Caribbean." Midna said.

"Okay...whats a caribbean?" Zelda asked.


	10. Pirates of the Caribbean

They had been walking up the street towards a sign with a dead person hanging on it when some crazy guy in a brown hat trampled Vaati.

"Sorry, my good fellow!" He yelled over his shoulder and disappeared through a door. Three ecstatic girls, all of them chasing the other man, then trampled the poor minish.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" They yelled, running smack into the door the man had gone through. The group just kind of stared at the three girls as they pounded the door before they returned sullenly to a group nearby.

"That was weird." Ganondorf said.

"For once, I agree." Midna replied.

"Will _**SOMEONE**_ help me up!" Vaati yelled up. No one helped.

"This is boring. Lets go!" Link said impatiently, walking towards the ride.

* * *

They got in line and had to wait twenty minutes in a weird dungeon-like place. The line was not as slow as the **Jungle Cruise's**, but when they finally got near the boarding area, they thought someone was pulling a joke. They were by a dock, _a dock_, inside a dungeon.

"What's with this park and boats!" Shadow Link wondered.

"What's with your utter lack of a brain!" Link whispered under his breath, still loud enough to be heard.

"Say that to my face, you son of a bitch." Shadow Link yelled. Luckily, no little kids heard it. However, the parents nearby heard and gave them all venomous glares before ushering their kids forward.

"I just said you had no brain, is that wrong?" Link snapped back. With an angry yell, Shadow Link tried to attack Link. Zelda got in the way.

"If you fight, we get kicked out. Now, stop it." She hissed at both of them. They rolled their eyes, but didn't attack.

* * *

They finally got on the boat. It was large enough that they were all in one row. In order to stop any fighting, Zelda had to sit between Link and Shadow Link. The boat pushed away from the dock and sailed out into a cave.

"Okay, and this is important how?" Ganondorf asked. The boat had turned the corner and a small waterfall was there. As they got closer, a creature with a tentacle beard and a hat like the man outside came though the waterfall. He said something, but they couldn't hear over Zelda suddenly screaming in terror. She only stopped after they passed the waterfall. Both boys on either side of her were still clutching their ears.

They passed by a bunch of dead people lying on a pebble beach and down a short waterfall to outside of a fort. A large boat was there, red lights flared from the boat and the fort, accompanied by bursts of air that hit people on either side of the boat. Water exploded near the boats at random moments, getting Midna all wet. They passed through there and entered what looked like a town square.

"Now, tell us where be Captain Jack Sparrow, or we'll send ye down to Davy Jones Locker." One of the pirates yelled to a man in the well, spitting up water. He was sent back down, noises of someone floundering, then he was brought back up.

* * *

Finally, they reached the last of the ride, ending at a scene of the pirate wanted earlier and seen at various points of the ride sitting amongst thousands of gold coins and jewels. The sight of the room made all the villains and Zelda drool. The boat came to a halt by another dock and they got out.

"Well, that was interesting." Zelda said cheerfully. Up ahead, a group of teenagers had started a rousing chorus of one of the songs sung by the pirates.

"Now what?" Midna said, her back freezing where water had hit her.

"Lets go to the **Enchanted Tiki Room**!" Zelda said, pointing back in the direction of the **Jungle Cruise**.

"No, lets go over to Frontierland." Midna interrupted, steering Zelda in the opposite direction.

"But, it had a bunch of singing birds..." The princess wailed childishly.

"We are already surrounded by bird brains, Zelda. We don't need to surrounded by _singing_ birds." Midna said, laughing at the angry shouts behind her.


	11. The Final Mountains

Upon entering Frontierland, they had to stop to stare at the scenery. The scenery changed drastically from the streets enclosed by cream-colored adobe buildings to a street with wooden buildings towering onone sideof the wide street and none on another. Across the road was a lake and in the center was a large forested island. To the left, two tall structures stood tall in the faintly purple sky.

"I think those are the last two mountains in the park, Splash Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain." Midna said, pulling out a map and trying to look at it. She tore it in half before she got it open.

"Nice, you got beaten by a piece of paper." Shadow Link snorted, getting a rather dirty glance from Midna and Link.

"It is, so lets go ride them before we have to leave." Zelda said, looking at the map.

* * *

They were just starting to walk over the bridge when they heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Vaati asked. They turned to where they heard the sound; there was a mountain on the bridge, thorns as large as your hand on thick vines at the bottom of a waterfall. They caught the last second of a boat and echoes of screams. Suddenly, Link and Midna jumped away from the group. They had seen water coming down from where it had been shot out of the thorns and had escaped getting sprayed. Those on the bridge suddenly got wet, which of course made Midna and Link laugh.

"No! I just got dried!" Zelda whimpered, looking at her now damp dress.

"Stop crying Zelda, you said yourself we will have to head back after these rides." Ganondorf growled. The Princess gave him an angry look and walked off, missing another car come racing down the slope. They heard a similar sound and dove for cover, unknowing that the water only spewed out to the crowd watching at the base every third time.

* * *

After several disputes over rather silly things, including accidentally getting into the wrong line for Splash Mountain, they finally got through the thirty-minute wait and to the boarding dock.

"Big surprise, more boats." Ganondorf said, rolling his eyes. This time, they were decorated as logs, room for six. When they got in, Zelda and Vaati had to sit up front because they were shorter, Link and Shadow Link in the center, and Ganondorf and Midna in the back. With everyone now trying to sit as far away from each other, the boat floated off to the ride.

"This song has a pitch nearing the Small World song." Vaati groaned. They had already gone past several scenes featuring larger-then-life creatures talking and a fox trying to catch a rabbit. They had just gone down the second drop in the dark and entering a scene where a bunch of turtles and chipmunks were singing 'Everybody's got a laughing place!'

"If I have a laughing place, I am dead sure this is not it." Midna growled, staring all around her. They floated past the fox, he had just caught the rabbit, and were crawling up a slope, up ahead you could see a rosy sky get larger as they got closer to the opening.

"…But whatever you do, please don't throw me into that briar patch!" The rabbit suddenly exclaimed, it was tied in the most ridiculous fashion. As the group thought about what the rabbit said, they leveled out. In front of them, the white castle was reflecting the sunset in the background; it was a beautiful view of the whole park.

"Oh, how pretty…" Zelda started before the log started to tip downward and a steep slope into the briar patch they had seen before. Of course, they all started to scream as they catapulted down the steep slope, everyone except Zelda was enjoying the sudden plummet. They leveled out beneath the vine and thorns, drifting under the bridge and winding back into the mountain for a final singing sequence.

* * *

"Come on, I heard they take pictures." Midna said, pulling Zelda behind her. The rest of the group grudgingly followed her into a crowded room with odd glowing pictures that everyone was staring and pointing at.

"Look, that's us." the Twili pointed out a picture. They squeezed through the crowd and recognized themselves. It was a rather entertaining picture. In the front row, an utterly terrified Zelda had grabbed onto Vaati, who was both trying to hold on to a bar in front and to pry her off. Link and Shadow Link both had their hands in the air along with Midna, Ganondorf sat in the back holding on to the back of Shadow Link's seat and eyes practically out of their sockets.

"Lets buy it!" Zelda said gleefully, pushing her way towards a hassled worker with a notepad, jotting down numbers for other people.

* * *

After getting a copy of the picture, they traveled back up the stairs and turned left to Thunder Mountain. The line was reasonably short, but the winding through the long ropes still left up from when there were many people waiting in line was annoying. It took them fifteen minutes before they even reached the boarding docks, which featured an odd contraption instead of a boat. With so few people, for some reason or another, they were able to sit in individual seats on what one of the workers called a 'train'.

"Last ride, then we have to head off!" Zelda shouted before the train set off on a jerky start and the 'train' rolled quickly away.

* * *

"That as awesome!" Vaati said, ignoring the fact that all of his hair had been blown back until some of it stuck out in a straight line from his head. Zelda had a similar problem, she complained about it under her breath. The ride was fast and thrilling, with many turns and dips in the stone canyons.

"What in the name of Nayru is that?" Link asked, pointing. He had noticed music had suddenly changed and bright sparkly lights were appearing above the treetops.

"I don't know, but we are heading back to get ready for tomorrow. We are heading to Animal Kingdom in the morning." Zelda replied, stifling a yawn and walking off, leaving the others bedazzled by the pretty lights flaring above their heads.


	12. Animal Kingdom

"To think, I was impressed until I saw this. Have they no modesty!" Zelda said angrily. She and Midna had gotten up early and walked to the building labeled with a sign as Port Royal and were standing by the huge pool. People were swimming in it, even though it was pretty chilly, wearing outfits that showed enough to make the two girls blush.

"Just ignore it. Ignore." Midna said, steering the princess away from the pool and into the building.

"Okay, lets get breakfast for everyone and get out of here!" Midna said, heading to where the rich smells of food was drifting from. The princess quickly followed her, wondering if any of the others had waken yet.

* * *

Ganondorf looked at the object on the bedside table, it said it was seven-thirty. He opened the drawer to the bed stand and pulled out a huge book. On it was the words The Bible in gold letters. He looked at it, and then looked up at the sleeping Minish nearby.

"I wonder if Zelda really put up a barrier to keep us from killing one other?" He asked himself. He aimed the book at Vaati's head and threw it as hard as he could. It hit an invisible wall when it got near the unsuspecting sleeper and rebounded back. It hit him in the forehead and he toppled backwards off the bed, the book flying into the door. The noise woke Vaati, who got out and walked around to see Ganondorf cursing madly with a red welt on his forehead.

"Wow, I didn't know you were retarded enough to fall off a bed." He said, smirking and Ganondorf growled and tried to untangle himself.

* * *

Zelda and Midna came back to see Link and Shadow Link sleepily looking out the door and Vaati racing ahead of an enraged Ganondorf, laughing.

"What's going on? I kind of want to go back to bed." Link asked, trying to figure out what was going on in his fogged brain.

"Breakfast and we are going to Animal kingdom." Zelda said, putting down the food on a nearby table and heading off to try and get the two villains to stop their fight.

* * *

"Why did you stop me?" Ganondorf asked, glaring at Zelda. They had already eaten and were on another bus heading off to Animal Kingdom.

"Because whatever you were fighting about was probably stupid and we don't want to have to leave." Zelda shot back. Vaati, holding several bloody tissues to his nose, made a face at Ganondorf.

"Do it again and I'll give you a black eye to match your bloody nose." Ganondorf threatened. He was ignored.

"I see it! We are arriving at Animal Kingdom." Link said, looking out the window.

* * *

After getting off the bus, they headed through the security and down several winding paths until they were on a bridge. Up ahead, there was a huge tree with the animals carved in its huge bark.

"Okay, where to?" Link asked.

"I know! I read it in this map. We should go to this ride called Kali Rapids." Midna said brightly, walking off and trying to read the map in order to find it. They laughed as she ran into a pole and followed her.

* * *

"So, what is this about?" Link asked as they walked through the waiting area.

"No clue." She said brightly.

"What's the ride over there?" Vaati asked, pointing to the tip of a snow-covered mountain that towered over the trees.

"That is Expedition Everest. Its new, so we are going over there afterwards." Midna said. As they passed by a sign, they missed what it said. Written on it was the words, **You will get wet, you may get soaked**.

* * *

They got the waiting area; they were the first people on the ride. They sat down in a large circular boat. the seats faced the center. Zelda sat next to Link, Midna sat next to Vaati, and Shadow Link and Ganondorf took the other two seats with no one sitting next to them. There was a circular box in the center, where Zelda had to put her purse.

"Its pretty chilly out, huh." Shadow Link mentioned just as the boat climbed up the hill.

* * *

"This is worse then Splash Mountain!" Zelda cried. The ride had a huge drop and the duo sitting backwards on the slope got drenched in water. The pair who got drenched was Zelda and Link.

"Shut up, princess." Vaati said, trying to wring the icy water out of his robes. Everyone else got pretty wet and it was pretty chilly.

"Okay, lets head over to Everest. Maybe it will dry us off." Link said, sloshing towards the huge mountain. The rest of the group followed, leaving behind a huge trail of water and people laughing at their stupidity.


	13. Expedition Everest

"Look! Monkeys!" Zelda pointed happily at a large tree, where monkeys were swinging in the tree.

"Hey, that one looks like Ganondorf." Link said, pointing to a particularly angry-looking creature squatting on one of the large branches. Ganondorf made a face at him and continued to walk towards the mountain.

"No, it looks like the child of Ganondorf and a moblin." Midna laughed back. The monkey in question glared at them, as if it knew they were making fun of him, and swung away.

"Come on, we can make fun of Ganondork later, lets go on and ride the mountain." Vaati yelled over his shoulder. The three turned from the screeching monkeys and kept walking.

* * *

"So, what is the ride about?" Shadow Link asked, looking up at the bells hanging down from he ceiling. They arrived to a thirty minute wait, but the were willing to sit through to ride. That was, until the bells were seen by a bunch of bored teenagers and they started to ring them, causing an annoying racket.

"Lets see, it's about the mountain's protector, the Yeti." Zelda said, peering over the map Link had stolen from Midna.

"Yeti, like up in Snowpeak Mountain?" Link asked, the couple he had met were large, furry, and liked odd-tasting soup.

"I don't think so." Midna said, remembering their soup and shuddering. Only someone without taste could eat fish, cheese, and pumpkin soup.

"How about we wait and see." Vaati said as the line moved forward considerably.

* * *

"Yes! No boats!" Shadow Link said as they were boarded onto a train. Zelda sat up front with Shadow Link, Vaati and link sat behind them, and Midna and Ganondorf sat behind them. As soon as everyone was boarded and a heavy bar of metal sat on their laps, the train took off. After turning, the train began to climb up into a weird house and past it into the mountains. Then, it zoomed through the ridges of snow and through a dark cave until it burst into the sunlight and to a sudden halt on an incline. To their surprise, the track had been ripped up.

"I swear I did not do that!" Ganondorf yelled. Then the car shuddered once.

"What was that?" Zelda asked, trying to look back. She was a little late; the train began to slip backward to the dark cave. At realizing what was going on, she began to scream as they flew backwards into the inky darkness.

* * *

After going backwards in the pitch-black cave and watching the Yeti rip up more track, they zoomed down a steep cliff and raced around the mountain before entering a cave.

"Is it over?" Vaati yelled. Then, the train picked up speed and a huge creature with white fur and blue visible skin was above the track ahead. it roared several times, its huge arm swinging about as the train headed towards it.

"Big monkey!" Zelda scream could be heard over everyone else's screams and the creature's roar. The train ducked beneath the creature and continued through the passage.

* * *

"Zelda, did you call it a big monkey?" Shadow Link asked as they were heading off the boarding dock and into a store. The ride ended soon after seeing the Yeti, to everyone but Zelda's dismay. The princess ignored him, having caught sight of a stuffed Yeti and running over to it with an odd smile on her face.

"Hey, look! Another picture of us!" Link pointed to another glowing picture. In this one, Zelda had a death hold on Shadow Link, who had ignored her and threw his hands in the air. Midna, Link, and Vaati also had their hands in the air. Ganondorf just looked a little sick.

"Okay, while the ride did help dry off, it was freezing." Midna pointed out.

"Midna, remember, it is a snow-covered mountain. Its cold for a reason." Link said. The twili stuck her tongue at him and walked over to Zelda.

* * *

"Okay, now where to?" Vaati asked as they walked out. Zelda and Midna had bought two balls of white fluff that were supposed to be cute versions of the yeti.

"Lets go eat something and head over to Dinoland." Midna said.

"Good, I'm starving." Shadow Link said, walking off to the nearest place that smelled like food.


	14. Dinoland USA

"Okay, that has got to be the silliest name I have ever heard!" Ganondorf exclaimed as the group walked down the street. They had walked down a path form the Everest Ride and past a huge building with the sign. **Finding Nemo, The Musical**. They passed under a strange yellow creature and gone through a noisy area labeled Dinoland U.S.A. Ahead was a restaurant that Zelda wanted to go to that was near to the next ride. The restaurant was label Restaurantosaurus.

"We will eat here, and then go on **Dinosaur** and **Primeval Whirl**. It's the closest restaurant to these rides, unless we were to take the long route." Zelda replied, ignoring the gerudo grumbling about stupidity.

"What exactly are these rides?" Link asked, not wanting to be suddenly trapped on an evil ride similar to **Small World** and **Jungle Cruise**.

"I am not exactly sure what **Primeval Whirl** is about, not that it means anything bad. However, I do know that **Dinosaur** is about time travel into the past." Midna replied.

"So, does that mean if I throw Link off the ride, we can leave him in the past?" Shadow Link asked. Link punched him before anyone noticed.

"No, it's a ride. We are not really going into the past." Zelda answered, finally reaching the doors and entering.

* * *

"That food was…different." Link said as they walked out.

"Most of the items on the menu had meat in it." Ganondorf muttered to himself.

"What does that matter, Ganondorf? Are you a vegetarian?" Vaati snorted.

"Yes, I am." The Gerudo replied.

"You were born in a _desert_! There is no vegetation in a desert. How does that work out?" Midna asked.

"When you eat only meat for the first fifteen years of your life, then you would be one too." He replied.

"Okay, then. Lets keep on going!' Zelda said as she walked onto one of the trails leading off the road.

* * *

After getting lost on the trails and ending up twice at where they had entered the trails, they finally reached the ride. The line appeared short and they were in a small cramped room in fifteen minutes. After watching a strange picture of a man sending them to a time before something called an 'asteroid' came and sent them through the doors to the loading dock. There, another strange contraption, like a wagon made of metal and without horses, were pulling in with frightened passengers and pulling out with excited ones. They went into the right dock; Link got in first and followed by Zelda, Vaati, and Ganondorf. Midna and Shadow Link sat in the back.

"Why did you buy that thing?" Link asked as he watched Zelda shove the ball of white fluff into the pouch in front.

"Because it was cute!" She exclaimed as the attendants went back to their stations and the contraption jerked away from the docking bay.

* * *

"That…was…a lot...of Dodongos." Link said as they slowly got off. Zelda clung to his arm, shaking hard and clutching the ball of white fluff. On the ride, creatures like dodongos were encountered many times, one had loomed over the car and roared at them. It was obviously a carnivore, and it had scared Zelda out of her wits. That and the fact that the person who set them on the ride kept commenting about 'the asteroid that will strike the Earth and wipe out the dinosaurs', which didn't help with Zelda's little panic attack on the ride.

"Look, pictures!" Midna pointed it out. The group looked at the picture, realizing that it had been taken when the huge creature had been roaring over the car. Shadow Link, Vaati, and Ganondorf were making odd faces at it, Midna was staring in confusion, Zelda was cowering behind Link, and Link was attempting to look undaunted. He failed.

"Okay, then. We will go on Primeval Whirl." Link said, heading to the exit before Zelda regained her senses among toy imitations of the creatures and fainted in terror.

* * *

"Why is it so loud?" Zelda yelled. She finally regained her senses and was trying fruitlessly to ignore the noise.

"We are in line for Primeval Whirl. Glad you came back from Fantasyland!" Vaati yelled back, getting a weird look from Zelda in return.

"We are almost to the dock!" Midna yelled as she peered over the crowd.

"What did you say?" Link yelled back.

"She said you are as stupid as a duck!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Oh, then I think she meant you!" Link yelled back.

"You both are stupid and what she said was 'We are almost at the dock!" Vaati yelled at the both of them. The two glowerd angrily at him before the line moved.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the group came stumbling from the loud ride. The ride featured many spins that often stopped halfway through, sending people to be crushed at the other end before the car went again.

"Why is the world spinning?" Link asked, looking around in confusion.

"I don't think I have ever been spun around so much in my life!" Ganondorf said, almost falling down as he turned to look at the ride.

"I am going to be sick," Shadow Link groaned before walking off clutching his stomach.

"Lets go sit down somewhere and figure out where to go next." Midna said. The others agreed and began to head off in the general direction Shadow Link went, as unsteady as drunk pirates.


	15. Safari to Trouble

**Shadow Link: Hello, this is Shadow Link. The only reason I am here is because by the time you read this, EbonyShroud will be walking down Main Street U.S.A. Yes, she is in Disney World. Now, go do whatever you came here for and I am going to find my stash of bombs that she had hidden.**

* * *

"That ride was not a good idea." Ganondorf groaned. Everyone was slumped on a bunch of benches by the place called Dino Dig; trying to overcome their dizziness and waiting for Shadow Link to come back from wherever he had ran off to.

"Shut up," Vaati snarled, shaking his head in hopes that his head would stop spinning.

"Okay, where to next?" Zelda asked cheerfully, the others glared at her.

"How come you got over it so fast?" Midna asked sourly, Zelda shrugged while pulling out the map she had stolen from Midna. She looked at it quietly before pointing at a spot on the map.

"Here, we can go onto Kilimanjaro Safaris." She said.

"Kill-a-manga-what?" Link asked in confusion, lifting up his head from where it had been propped on his hands.

"Its called Kilimanjaro Safaris. Its supposed to be a ride through the grasslands of some place called 'Africa.' I always wanted to know what animals lived in this world!" Zelda replied.

"How long did you have that desire?" Vaati asked.

"Three days, as a matter of fact. So far, I have seen more bizarre things in this world than I did when twilight came." Zelda answered, pulling Link and Midna up to their feet as Shadow Link returned.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Shadow Link yelled angrily as everyone suddenly got up and started to walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

After arriving at the entrance to the ride and waiting for fifty minutes in line, they were boarded onto a weird tan vehicle. Almost everyone there had a bunch of silver tiny boxes that they aimed and making weird clicking noises.

"Those have got to be the stupidest things I have ever seen!" Ganondorf said as he looked at the sign hanging from above and showing the people that were either too stupid or never knew what animals looked like.

"No, I have got to say you are the stupidest thing I ever saw." Midna said, pushing Zelda between her and a suddenly angry gerudo.

"I never heard of these animals. Lions, okapis, zebras, giraffes, what's with all the odd names?" Zelda exclaimed as the vehicle suddenly lurched forward.

They had trudged through various areas when they finally reached the 'grasslands.' There, they could see something called a giraffe snacking on leaves with long brown-spotted necks.

"This sucks." Shadow Link groaned.

"It didn't suck when we were by the crocodiles," Vaati shot back.

"Those things looked close to what I usually see, the rest of these animals are just freaks of nature." He replied, glaring as they passed by a horse-like animal with black and white stripes. The thing glared back at him before walking away, Zelda squealing as she caught sight of eight more of the white and black creatures on the side she was close to.

"This is so much fun!" Zelda giggled while watching the creatures with wide wondering eyes, Shadow Link mimed wringing her neck before catching sight of a spotted feline watching absent-mindedly from the shade of the nearby trees. A bunch of children started squealing the word cheetah; Shadow Link hunkered down in his seat and covered his ears, hoping it would soon be over.

* * *

"Those zebra were so adorable! Please, can we go on again?" Zelda giggled, catching sight of a vendor and running over to see if it had anything with zebras on it.

"If we go on again, I will kill myself." Shadow Link groaned.

"Let's go on the ride again," Link said, Shadow Link went for his sword before realizing he didn't have it and merely managed to make himself look stupid.

"Hey, we lost Vaati and Ganondorf," Midna pointed out before she saw a lion stuffed animal and grabbed it and headed for the salesperson.

"They can't be far from here, we'll look for them after this." Zelda replied, clutching a zebra stuffy and a maniac look on her face as she saw more.

* * *

"How did we end up here?" Ganondorf asked.

"I don't know, you led us here you idiot." Vaati replied, ignoring the stares from the passing tourists. They were standing in front of a sign labeled **Gorillas **and completely lost.

"Excuse me, what is this place?" Ganondorf asked a passerby as kindly as he could.

"This is the Pangani Forest Exploration Trail," He said in a bossy tone, and then walked off.

"That's a load of help, jackass." Ganondorf snarled, giving a rude guesture at the retreating man.

"Let's just try and retrace our steps," Vaati said, walking in hopes that he was going the right way. Ganondorf grumbled as he followed the minish away from the area.


	16. Forest Trails and Fans Galore

**EbonyShroud: I'm back! Now, I really advise anyone to visit Disney World, they just added Toy Story Mania to Hollywood Studios (formerly MGM Studios). That, and you can meet Caspian and visit the new Narnia attraction. Okay, now on with the story.**

* * *

"They can't be that far off," Zelda glumly said as they walked around the area in front of the ride entrance. She had attempted to buy thirty zebra stuffed animals, but Link managed to drag her away before she accomplished her insane goal.

"With their stupidity, I bet they managed to get back on the ride again," Midna snorted.

"So, should we go back to the exit area?" The princess asked hopefully.

"No, that's a bad idea," Link hastily said. Zelda made a face at him.

"Fine, we will wait here. Hey, now Shadow Link's gone." Midna exclaimed as she looked around.

"Good riddance,"

"Link! That's not nice"

"Zelda, does it really look like I care?"

* * *

"Congratulations! You succeeded in bringing us _back _to the damn gorillas!" Vaati growled.

"You led us back here the first time!" Ganondorf snarled back.

"At least I didn't say 'I have the best direction sense out of all of us!' and bring us around this place three times!" He yelled back.

"Excuse me?" A voice peeped in.

"**What!**" The two yelled, turning around to face the new voice. A teenager boy looked at them in almost awe.

"Are you guys cosplayers? Your costumes are awesome!" He asked.

"Are we what?" Ganondorf asked as a girl came up.

"Dude, how did you make those outfits!" She questioned, the same look of awe on her face.

"There you are!" Vaati and Ganondorf turned to see Shadow Link come storming up. The girl's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Shadow Link!" She screamed in glee and started to run with her arms wide open. Shadow Link stopped, watched the girl come barreling towards him, then turned and ran back the way he came.

* * *

"No, Zelda. Do not even think of going over to that vendor," Link warned as they passed one by. Zelda crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey, look! There is Shadow Link!" Midna exclaimed as she saw the person in question come running by. Then, a girl rushed past and caught up with him, jumping and hugging him. The boy fell over and landed face first on the road. Everyone turned when the heard his face smack into the concrete.

"That has got to hurt!" Zelda said as Link started to laugh. The girl got up, saw Link, and hugged him too.

"Okay, not funny. Get off!" Link yelped, pushing her off.

"I'm sorry, but you guys are my absolute _favorite_ characters! Can I have a picture with you two?" She rambled excitedly, holding up a silver box.

"I think you broke my nose!" Shadow Link groaned as he sat up, wiping a way a little of the blood that had begun to drip.

"Sure…" Link slowly replied. The girl squeaked and fumbled with the box. As Shadow Link slowly got up in pain, the girl handed the camera to Zelda and pulled the other boy to his feet.

"How does this work?" She asked, accidently pushing the button on top and a bright light going off right in her face.

"Agh! Blind, I'm blind!" The princess shrieked, dropping the box and clutching her eyes. Midna caught it and the girl came over and took the box.

"Sorry, you just aim it at us and push the button on top!" The girl said, messing around with it again handing it this time to Midna. She looked at it and noticed in surprise that a similar picture of Link, the freak girl, and Shadow Link with a slightly swollen face shown on a screen. She pushed the button; it just made a click and froze the picture.

"Did you do it?" Midna nodded and the girl took back the box.

"Thank you! All you guys are awesome! See you around the parks!" She yelled before skipping happily away.

"She scares me," Link remarked.

"Hey, here comes Ganondorf and Vaati," Zelda said, catching sight of them with her recovering eyes and pointing at the two villains.

"Where were you idiots?" Midna asked.

"We got lost on Pangani Forest trail and moron here only managed to make it worse." Vaati said, pointing over his shoulder at Ganondorf. The gerudo ignored him, instead he smirked at Shadow Link.

"Say, Shadow. Who was your girlfriend?" He asked nastily.

"Shut up," Shadow Link growled, backing away as Zelda pulled out a bottle with cream inside from her purse and started in his direction.


	17. Bugs, Trains, and Goats, Oh My!

**To godgivendesire, I am not the fangirl in chapter 16. However, free invisible cookies for the first person to find the OC that is representing me.**

* * *

"Where are we going to now?" Vaati called to Zelda, who had skipped ahead happily.

"We are heading to **It's Tough To Be a Bug** over at the front of the park," Zelda called back.

"I thought Zelda was afraid of bugs," Ganondorf asked Shadow Link, who was rubbing off the cream Zelda had managed to rub all over his face.

"She does, but she says she wants to 'overcome her shortcomings," Shadow Link replied.

"Twenty rupees says she will run out screaming as it starts," Ganondorf snickered.

"Fifty rupees if she relieves herself in the process." Vaati shot back.

* * *

When they reached the entrance, they were led under the tree into a large room and given weird glasses.

"What are these for?" Midna asked as Link put them on and caught sight of something. As he went over to investigate, he tripped and landed face-first on the floor.

"Awesome, they are capable of tripping people," Ganondorf exclaimed.

"How do glasses you put on your _face_ trip you?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know, but they managed to make the 'hero' trip," Vaati pointed out.

"The doors are opening!" A little kid exclaimed and then everyone was ushered into another large room with rows of uncushioned wood seats. They were pushed down one of the rows until they had no more space to go and sat down. Ahead was a stage with weird-decorated curtains.

"Princess, is this a show?" Link asked.

"Yes, and it is also called '3-D.' I have no idea what it means, it sounds fun." Zelda whispered.

"Shh, the show is starting," Midna whispered.

* * *

"That was an odd show, was it to tell us that crushing bugs is bad?" Vaati asked as they stepped outside.

"I don't care, but we managed to lose the bets," Ganondorf growled. Zelda didn't run out screaming, she only cowered in her seat and covered her eyes until the very end and the bug named Flick told all bugs to leave the theater first. As the bugs left through the seats and the floor, she started to scream and cling to the closest person to her, who happened to be Midna.

"Zelda, you can get off of me now," Midna growled, Zelda was holding on to her in terror and staring at the bushes around them,"

"Bugs, bugs. _**I hate bugs!**_" She sobbed.

"What is going on over there?" Link asked, noticing a huge line of people watching something.

"In this place, it could easily be a dancing rainbow dragon," Vaati replied.

"What time is it?" Midna asked one of the passing by people.

"Its four fifteen," He said, looking at an object on his wrist before walking towards the mas of people.

"I guess it is the four o'clock parade," Midna said.

"The what?"

"Parade, it's called a parade. Its where a bunch of people in costumes dance down a street to music," Link replied.

"That sounds boring," Shadow Link replied.

"Its obviously not, since all the people have effectively blocked the exit," Vaati pointed out as they reached the exit. Sure enough, a huge wall of people was watching the parade pass on.

"Look, a life-size duck!" Zelda suddenly yelled, pointing a white duck passing them on a horseless carriage.

"How did you recover so fast? Midna asked as pried Zelda off.

"Look, Zelda! An insect!" Ganondorf shouted, pointing randomly.

"No…" Zelda cried and sank to her knees in terror.

"Okay, that's enough. How about we go to the conservation center once the parade is done and then head back," Midna said, glaring at Ganondorf. The gerudo grinned and ignored Midna's stare.

* * *

When the parade was finally done, the group with a shivering Zelda walked until they found the entrance to the conservation center. They walked through and were boarded on a 'train' and once it started, they saw a bunch of plants.

"This has to be the most amount of plants I have ever seen," Link dully said as greenery flashed by.

"Has anyone noticed that the girl's are the only ones making decisions?" Vaati asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Zelda growled, looking around Link to glare furiously at Vaati.

"Yes, whenever you chose a ride it is the most disturbing thing we have ever encountered. Maybe someone else should," Vaati shouted back.

"I wouldn't, no one else has even seen a map," Link said.

"I don't care," Vaati snarled.

"Uh, Vaati, you wouldn't do it either. If I remember correctly, it was you that wanted to go to Toontown Fair," Midna replied.

"I have only been to one fair in all of my lives and that was the picori fair," Vaati yelled back.

"We are here, now shut up," Shadow Link growled as a dock came into view.

* * *

They had to walk up a long winding path until they finally reached the Conservation Center and the first thing Zelda saw was a pen full of small shaggy creatures.

"Look, they are so cute!" Zelda exclaimed, grabbed Link and Midna, and dragged them off into the pen. There were kids inside, petting and feeding the little creatures.

"What are those ugly things," Ganondorf asked.

"Well, the sign says goats," Shadow Link pointed at a sign with a picture of the creature on it.

"A stupid name for a stupid animal. I quess it fits," Vaati said.

"Okay, so who is going to drag Zelda out of there?" Shadow Link replied.

"Nope, I am not going in there," Ganondorf said.

"Fine, I'll get them," Vaati yelled and went to the gate.

Zelda was petting one of the creatures, a small baby with horns when Vaati came up to her.

"Come on, you can pet stinky animals some other day," Vaati growled. The baby creature then bleated and a bunch of older animals came and eyed the minish.

"I think you pissed them off," Link called from where a bunch of kids were asking him if he was someone named Peter Pan.

"What can they do to me?" Vaati yelled back.

* * *

Shadow Link and Ganondorf had been looking at a red-feathered bird when they heard a commotion at the goat pen. They saw a bunch of cast-members run and a few minutes later they helped Vaati out.

"Did those goats beat you up?" Shadow Link snickered as they walked over. The cast members apologized before walking off back into the pen and Link, Midna, and Zelda came out laughing.

"Vaati, you really lost any pride you might ever have," Midna giggled. The minish swore and stumbled inside. He ignored the laughter as they saw black goo all down his back.


	18. An Unwanted Trip

"Come on Vaati, just because your cape is ruined doesn't mean you should mope the rest of the day," Zelda said, earning a nasty glare from the minish. All the black goo he had gotten from being attacked by the goats had stained his dark purple cloak permanently, and he hated that he had to throw it away.

"That was my favorite cloak. I only brought two capes with me," Vaati snarled, stalking ahead and ignoring stares from a group of girls nearby. The group of girls giggled until they saw the others and stopped, blushing angrily.

"Why didn't you bring more clothes? We're here for _seven_ days?" Zelda asked. Everyone around her suddenly looked sheepish.

"For the love of Nayru, did any of you bring extra clothes?" She asked agitatedly. They shook their heads simultaneously.

"That is disgusting! You can't just stay in the same clothes for seven days, even if you washed them! That's it, I am taking everyone shopping at Downtown Disney!" Zelda groaned.

"No way!" They all shouted at the same time, and then Zelda held up five cards with their names written on them in black ink.

"You will, or you will sleep outside tonight," She threatened, smiling as they realized what she was holding.

Half an hour later, Zelda managed to bring the now gloomy group to the place she had mentioned earlier, Downtown Disney. They were dragged off the bus at the Market Place and led down the strangest road they have seen yet. All around them were stores and in the brightly decorated windows were anything ranging from little green bags labeled Goofy's Candy and huge neon lollipops, to stuffed animals and clothes with odd-looking people painted on them. Somewhere down the street, Zelda managed to find a huge store that had an area that featured clothing, and dragged them in. Inside the store, Zelda began having the time of her life at the expense of the others.

"Shadow, that looks good on you," Zelda giggled as Shadow Link stalked out in a dark purple shirt with a red ship on it and blue pants.

'Must not kill, must not kill…' Shadow thought furiously, noticing that Midna was magically missing from the store.

"Why do we have to do this? Not only is it humiliating but nothing is my size," Ganondorf growled, he had been forced into a bunch of shirts that were way too small for him and the only thing that didn't choke him was a light-blue shirt with a mouse on it.

"Alright, Midna is next! Midna…" Zelda said as Shadow rushed back and leapt into the changing room he used.

"She had left the store a long time ago, Princess." Vaati said, looking up from a black book he found in the store labeled Kingdom Keepers.

"Well, I guess she didn't want this." Zelda said, smugly pulling out the cards. She pulled out five cards from her pocket; Midna's room card was conveniently missing from the stash of cards.

"As I said, she left a _long_time ago. Have fun yelling at her back at the rooms," Vaati drawled, returning to his book. Zelda turned a bright shade of maroon and clenched her fists in fury.

"Come on, let's pay for the clothes and go," She hissed angrily as they suddenly heard a crack. Link stormed out of the dressing room, the left side of his face beginning to swell, and Shadow Link following with a smirk.

* * *

Midna was relaxing peacefully on the green bed sheets, lazily watching the box in the dresser make pretty pictures of a mouse and a duck dancing.

"Fooled you, Zelda," Midna said, pleased with herself f o r w h a t s h e h a d d o n e. She had managed to pick-pocket Zelda while she had been giving Ganondorf clothing to try on and did not have to try on any clothing that Zelda picked out. She was gleeful for that too, she saw some of the shirts designed for women and knew they would be far too small for her even if she was forced to try them on. She jumped as the door slammed open and Zelda stormed in, carrying several dark blue bags full of clothes she had bought for herself.

"Hello, Zelda. Did you enjoy shopping?" She asked sweetly, the princess put down the bags except for one particularily large one and glared furiously at her.

* * *

Link heard something that sounded like someone was getting bashed with something heavy in the next room, then he remembered that the room the noise came from was the princesses room and decided to ignore it.

"What the hell is this?" Link heard Shadow Link growl angrily. Pretty sure his shadow clone was confused about something stupid, he went over and found him standing in the tub and staring at the knob in the wall.

"What does it look like?" Link replied smugly, although he had no idea what it was.

"It looks like a door knob, but why would a damn door knob be here…" Shadow Link started, then Link spun the knob and ice-cold water cascaded on the doppelganger.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you!" Ganondorf heard Shadow Link shout at the top of his lungs, followed by a loud crash. Ignoring the racket coming from the other room, he turned his attention back to the book. He spent a little time reading, and then shut the book.

"That had to be the most boring book I have ever read…" He growled, putting it down so that the title, Gideon's Bible, was face up. He glared at Vaati, who was still happily reading Kingdom Keepers, and got up. He walked to the back and looked at the strange black contraption sitting on the counter. He then noticed the curtain in the small room nearby. He walked over and opened the curtain in irritation, and found a tub with a brass and crystal knob on the wall.

"What the hell is that doing here?" He asked himself and then turned the knob curiously.


	19. Off to Hollywood Studios!

The day that started their adventure to MGM Studios was supposed to start off smooth. It had, at least for a while. Zelda managed to get everyone up at the time she had designated, with the help of her magic and a couple gallons of cold water. She got them ready, and then led the sleepy group to the bus stop to get to MGM. However, Shadow Link was awake enough to recognize someone.

"It's that damn girl!" He shouted at the top of his voice. All the mothers near him covered their children's ears and glared at him. However, the girl he had yelled at did not even seem to hear him. Instead she kept staring at a white device in her hands.

"I'm going to rip out her intestines, for her to eat them, stab her with my sword until she finally dies…" Shadow Link started to hiss as he stalked forward. Zelda, in an effort to stop him, tried to grab on and ended up tackling him. Only then did the girl that Shadow Link was threatening look up.

"Oh, you guys again," She said, looking almost bored. The girl beside her, a blonde haired girl glaring accusingly at the first with brown eyes, ignored them.

"Hey, Alexa, come on! I am winning!" The girl yelped and elbowed the other girl.

"Hey, Tara. You just missed someone dressed as Shadow Link get glomped by a person dressed like Princess Zelda," The girl responded. Tara looked around and gave the group a incredulous glance.

"Wait, are these the cosplayers you video-taped trying to pull the Sword from the Stone?" The girl asked. Alexa smiled and nodded.

"Who are you?" Midna asked civilly as Ganondorf and Link restrained Shadow Link, who was almost foaming at the mouth in rage.

"Right. This is Tara. Tara, say hello to the Geek Squad," Alexa said. The girl beside her giggled as the group's looks soured.

"So, what park are you heading off to?" Tara asked as Alexa opened her purse and put the strange white device she had been playing earlier inside the purse.

"We are going to MGM Studios," Link started.

"Hollywood Studios," The girls interrupted in perfect unison.

"Huh?" Midna responded in confusion.

"It's not MGM Studios anymore. It's Hollywood Studios," Alexa began.

"We are going there too, Alexa's parents are staying behind to watch her little sister and my parents are going to some sort of fancy show in Orlando," Tara continued.

"Oh, that'll be nice. Maybe we will run into each other there," Zelda said with a bright smile on her face. Smiles did not appear on the rest of the group's faces.

"No, it will be hell if I ever see them again," Vaati hissed under his breath. THe girls glanced at him questionly before the sounds of an approaching vehicle attracted their attention.

"There is the bus! It's here!" Alexa shouted excitedly, getting up and jumping in spot.

"Is she okay?" Midna asked the girl's companion.

"She is only mildly mentally unstable. Don't worry about it, she only becomes dangerous when she eats over five pounds of sugar," Tara replied with a wide grin.

* * *

"Kill…kill…kill…kill…" Shadow Link murmured to himself as he tried to ignore the two girls sitting at the front of the bus and talking to each other about something called Star Wars.

"Shadow Link, that's not nice. Those girls are nice," Zelda hissed.

"Shut the hell up, Princess," Shadow Link responded. Zelda glared angrily at him.

"You could ask her nicely, you know," Vaati said, looking around Ganondorf to glare at Shadow Link.

"Fine. Princess, will you please shut the hell up," Shadow Link hissed. There was a sharp slap and Zelda walked to the front of the bus as it stopped to pick up people in a place called Trinidad South.

"Yo," Alexa said, and then started singing some random song.

"Stop singing that stupid song, Alexa! Its really annoying. What's the first ride you plan to go on?" Tara asked. Her companion ignored her and continued singing, even when she got elbowed in the side.

"I don't know, what do you suggest?" Zelda said.

"I don't suggest Tower of Terror," Alexa interrupted, cutting off mid-song to speak.

"Why, I like Tower of Terror! That's the first ride."

"Well, I don't. You can go without me!"

"I don't want to!"

"Well, boo hoo! I ain't going!"

"Girls, keep it quiet!" The bus driver yelled back at the two girls, their voices had gotten loud enough to make everyone on the bus stare at them in confusion. The girls became quiet and grinned nervously to themselves, then pulled out their strange devices again and started talking about how they would beat the other in something called a 'pokemon' battle.

"I now really want to go on Tower of Terror," Shadow Link whispered.

"Why, you want to drag that girl on and listen to her scream?" Ganondorf asked. Shadow Link merely grinned and pretended to ignore Ganondorf's question.

* * *

"So, where do we want to go to first?" Zelda asked as they were rushed into Hollywood Studios. The park's entrance was not as elaboratly decorated as the gates for Magic Kingdom and Animal Kingdom. Past the gate, they were on a black road that led down a street with tall buildings and signs on top of the buildings advertizing many odd things. Down the road, a silver stage could be seen in front of an enourmous blue pointed crowds around them had left them in a clear area, everyone else more determined to get deeper into the park before they would begin thinking about where they would first visit. The girls had vanished after a hurried goodbye, running into the crowd swarming towards the end of the street.

"I want to go on the Tower of Terror," Shadow Link said almost instantly.

"Is it because those girls are going to be there?" Link asked suspiciously.

"I want to be as far away from those freakish girls as possible." Shadow Link retorted.

"All right, then let's go there!" Midna said as she pulled out a map to look for the attraction. Once Midna managed to find it on the map, they dove into the crowd of people entering the park and started heading up the street towards their first destination.


	20. Into the Twilight Zone

**All right! This is chapter 20. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed, its nice to hear comments about how you like it. Enjoy chapter 20!**

* * *

As the group turned a corner to walk down to reach the ride, they suddenly heard shrill terrified screams coming from a tall pink-tan building down the street. The building towered over all the other buildings on the street and an odd blackened streak was across its front.

'What was that?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"Hopefully, the Tower of Terror!" Everyone else said excitedly.

"But, I just heard screaming!" She squeaked, looking for a shred of sympathy for her fear. Ganondorf flashed her an evil smile.

"That's the point, princess. Shrill terrified screaming means absolute fun! Now, lets go," He said. Zelda stopped resolutely, arms crossed and trying to look brave.

"If we can hear screams from the ride from down the street, then I will wait outside," Zelda said stiffly.

"Don't be a baby, Zelda! Come on, it will be fine!" Midna said, looping he arm with the princess and started to drag her along.

* * *

"I thought it was Tower of Terror?" Link asked as he noticed the sign for the ride, a stone tablet with the words **Hollywood Tower Hotel** carved into it.

"Oh well, let's ride it anyways!" Vaati cheered happily before hurrying into the line. Everyone else shook their heads but followed the minish to the line. They missed it when the tablet had new words glow from the stone, **Tower of Terror**.

They walked through the line, passing broken statues and overgrown gardens until the reached the hotel itself. The inside was covered in dust, like it had not been disturbed in centuries. Plush couches were sitting next to a dead fireplace and wilted flowers were in dusty vases on the many tables.

"This place is creepy," Midna said as people were herded into a small library-like room, there were books around them and one of those electronic boxes in the corner.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked. The box buzzed and something black-and-white came onto the screen.

"You unlock this door with the key of imagintation. Beyond it is another dimension, a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You are moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into The Twilight Zone." A man's voice echoed in the room.

"Hey, midna. Is the Twilight Zone related to the Twilight realm?" Ganondorf snidely asked.

"Of course not stupid," She hissed back. Ganondorf glared at her before looking back to the buzzing box, which was showing them a video of the hotel.

"I don't think I wanna go into the Twilight Zone," Zelda whispered as the narrator told them about an accident in the hotel dealing with several visttims and somethig called an elevator. Then, a door opened and they were herded into a sort of basement. The line meandered until it reached a large door with numbers above it. The door opened and they sat down and attachted the 'seat-belts' like in every other ride.

"See you on the other side," A man dressed in burgundy and gold said before the doors closed and the ride started.

They were lifted to the fifth floor, where they saw the ghosts of the people who died earlier. Then, they were lifted again and suddenly saw sunlight. In a split-second, their eyes adjusted and they could see the park.

"I can see my house from up here!" A child screamed giddily.

"A nice view…" Link started when the contraption they were on shuddered once.

"What was that?" Zelda asked frantically. There was another shake, and then they were suddenly plunging downwards.

* * *

"That was awesome! Let's ride again!" Shadow Link yelled triumphantly as they stepped off of the elavator and into more of the basement.

"No, let's not!" Midna said, Zelda didn't answer but numbly followed them as they past a set of glowing pictures into the ride's shop. They dryly noticed that most of the shirts for sale had either _**I survived the Tower of Terror **_or _**You should have taken the Stairs**_ written on them.

"There is a ride across the street, let's ride that!" Midna said.

"What's the ride?" Link asked as he waved a hand in front of Zelda's face.

"**Rockin' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith**," Midna replied.

**

* * *

**

I have a favor to ask of those who read my stories. I have a poll on my profile on whether I should put the names of who had reviewed a chapter on the next chapter. Please, I want to know your opinions. Thank you.


	21. Link to Rock and Roll

"What's that?" Link asked, pointing upwards as they passed underneath a cream-colored arch. A strange metallic object was upside-down above them, there appeared to be four seats inside the object and large enough for people to sit comfortably.

"I guess it is one of those horse-less wagons we see outside the hotel when we go to the bus stop," Midna replied as they passed by. Another strange object, which looked like an enormous lute given a wacky makeover, was sitting with the name **Rockin' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith** in large black letters just beneath the strings.

"What's with this world? The people here think of the stupidest things," Vaati murmured in disbelief.

"Well, the stupid need to have something to do," Ganondorf replied.

"Really? Is that so? Then what do _you_ do?" Vaati asked snidely.

"You little bastard!" Ganondorf shouted furiosuly, swiping at Vaati. The minish ducked, laughed, and ran into a booth to hide among the children and adults looking at the merchandise.

"Come out here, you little sneak. I'll only gut you," The Gerudo hissed as he ran over, peering over their heads to find Vaati. All he heard in reply was a triumphant laugh over the other people's heads.

"Can't you all at least act civilized?" Zelda huffed as she stormed over.

"Are you kidding, Princess? They couldn't act civilized even if their lives depended on it!" Link retorted.

"No one asked you, you asshole!" Ganondorf yelled angrily back. All the parents covered their children's ears and led them away as the little ones began asking what asshole meant.

"Hey, look at this," Vaati said as he suddenly appeared next to Zelda, holding up a thin pink shirt with a blonde-haired girl on it.

"Hannah…Montana…Why does her name rhyme?" Zelda said as she peered at the shirt.

"Who cares, let's just go, okay?" Midna said as she grabbed Link and Zelda and started dragging them impatiently to the line.

* * *

Half an hour later, the group minus Midna and Ganondorf were being shoved into a crowded dark room. The two left behind where too tall for the ride and had to sit out, to their disbelief.

"Why would anyone be too tall to ride?" Zelda asked as she looked around the crowded room. Most of the occupants were staring at a couple of men playing with some sort of machine that made music that, while she herself despised it, seemed to catch the Links' interest.

"Well, I did read on one of the signs that if you are too small, you couldn't come on either. Maybe its safety?" Vaati replied.

"Well, at least we don't have to listen to those morons until the ride is over," Shadow Link huffed.

"Hey! You can call Ganondork anything you want but don't call Midna a moron!" Link yelled.

"Why? You like her or something?" Shadow Link asked slyly.

"That's none of your business," Link replied, turning to look away. Vaati grinned and stepped around Link to see his face.

"Aw! Aren't you just so cute when you blush!" Vaati taunted. Link flinched and punched the minish. He hit the wall from the force, but it only seemed to make him laugh.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Zelda asked in annoyance.

"Hey! Shut up!" The man beside them growled as they heard the people out past the window start talking.

* * *

"I like this park," Shadow Link said as they came into what the woman in the previous room called an alley. A 'Limo' pulled away from the dock and came to a halt a couple of feet form them, facing into a dark tunnel.

"Why?" Zelda asked.

"No more stupid boats," Shadow Link replied.

"I wonder what they are doing? They are just sitting there," Link said as he stared at the limo. As they all looked to see what he was talking about, the car shifted back slightly, and then zoomed out of the alley faster than possible.

"What are you looking at? Where did that limo-thingy go? Why are all your mouths open?" Vaati growled as he finally got to look where they were and only saw the next car move up.

"Is that even possible?" Link said in shock.

"Where did the limo go?" Zelda replied.

"You guys are all drooling, that's disgusting," Vaati growled. This snapped them out of their shock.

"Shut up, midget. You were too small to see anything," Shadow Link retorted.

"Hey! I am barely shorter than you guys! Its not my fault I couldn't see anything past your big fat head!" Vaati yelled back.

"What did you say, you brat?" Shadow Link roared.

"Stop fighting! It gives me a headache," Zelda said as she grabbed Vaati and yanked the two away from each other.

"Shut up, Princess," They both yelled. Zelda rolled her eyes as she shoved Vaati forward as the line move enough for them to get onto the next limo. They got in, pulled the 'headrest' down, and listened to the strange music as the car started towards the tunnel.

"This music is awesome!" Shadow Link roared happily from the seat in front of them. Zelda shook her head as the music died slightly than she heard a voice. She couldn't hear it because of the music, but she started to hear a countdown.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, peering around the headrest to look at Zelda.

"Four!" Vaati and Shadow Link yelled ahead of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zelda answered.

"Three!"

"Here we go,"

"TWO!"

"Waiting is nerve-wracking,"

"**ONE!**" The screamed as the red light went green and suddenly the four were thrown backwards as the car began zooming forward at sixty-miles-per-hour.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Shadow Link yelled as they stepped out of the car. Zelda stumbled out of the limo and ran away.

"What's her problem?" Vaati snickered. Link rolled his eyes as he walked past them to find Zelda.

"Look! Zelda looks like a complete idiot!" Shadow Link said, pointing to a glowing picture. Shadow Link and Vaati had ecstatic faces, while Link looked like he was trying not to look scared and Zelda was pale with eyes looked like they were popping out of their sockets.

"I'm buying it!" Vaati yelled, running towards the booth to buy the picture.

"Now where to?" Link asked. He had found Zelda with Midna by the restrooms. Apparently, the ride was too much for Zelda's stomach.

"Let's do something not as fast or jerky…" Zelda murmured. The three villains groaned, but they were ignored.

"How about the **Great Movie Ride**? It's just down the road," Midna said.

"Okay…What's a movie?" Zelda asked.


	22. Lights, Camera, Action!

When the group reached the main road, they found their way blocked due to some sort of parade passing by. They were singing songs and dancing, but that's not what got most of their attention.

"Look how short those skirts are! How horrifying!" Zelda growled. A couple of kids glared at her, but only one responded to her comment.

"They are cheerleaders. They have to dress like that!" The girl, a ten-year-old with a shirt labeled High School Musical, growled.

"They are supposed to dress like sluts?" Midna asked in response. The girl gave her a questioning glance before the mom moved her away.

"Don't you dare say that word to my daughter! They may well dress like that, but saying that word is vulgar! You should be ashamed of yourself!" The woman growled at Midna before she ushered her family away. By this time, the strange parade had passed and they were able to move up the street.

"Where is the ride?" Link asked.

"Right there, in the building just behind the weird hat-shaped monument." Zelda said, pointing it out. When they walked over, there appeared to be no line at the door but after walking a little, they found themselves in a large dimly-lit room crowded with people watching a huge version of those boxes with flashing lights. They were showing images of something called Casablanca.

"Is that what a movie is?" Vaati asked, his eyes glued to watching the moving pictures.

"By the Goddesses, I hope not. Then, that would mean that this is it!" Link replied.

"Shut up, Link. The pictures are very pretty," Ganondorf replied.

"Did you just say, pretty?" Shadow Link asked in disgust.

"I can have my own opinion, bastard," Ganondorf growled back. Shadow Link ignored him, instead staring at all the people who were also transfixed by the glowing screen.

By the time they got past the pretty screen, which kept half of them stopping dead in their tracks to stare until the other half dragged them past it, they were loaded onto a vehicle that had something none of the other rides did. Someone was standing in the front-left of the vehicle, smiling cheerfully at the people boarding the vehicle. It also had enough room for all of them to sit in one row. Once everyone had filed into the large vehicle, teh doors closed and she picked up something and held it to her mouth.

"All right. Welcome to the Great Movie Ride, where we will take you into the heart of the movies. My name is Cheryl and I will be your guide into the movies. Now, let's get started!" the woman said through a strange black device that amplified her voice to their seat in the back.

* * *

They were taken past scenes to the movies called Singing in the Rain and Mary Poppins when they arrived to a dreary set. There was trash all around and looked like the dangerous area of Castle Town.

"Better hold on to those purses and wallets, folks, this looks like a bad neighborhood," The woman said as she looked around.

"This is really strange," Shadow Link whispered to Vaati.

"No, you are strange. This place is creepy," The minish disagreed. Shadow Link would have replied back, except that the car suddenly stopped in front of the exit. They glanced around, noticing a head that popped up and peered over a nearby crate before vanishing.

"Okay, folks. Wouldn't want to run a red light, now would we?"

"I would," Ganondorf hissed.

"Hey, you!" A new voice called out and a woman in a dark suit stepped from one of the buildings.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The guide asked, turning to face the new arrival. After talking for a bit, the woman was forced out of the car and suddenly a new vehicle came out from the right side of the street and started shooting out of the windows. As the two seemed to engage in fighting, sharp snaps came from both and seemed to strike the buildings. The noises scared Zelda, who clung to the person next to her. This happened to be Ganondorf and while they watched him struggle to get the princess off, the new person leapt aboard the car and started it to the next scene.

"Sorry boys, I'm making my getaway!" The girl called back to voices crying out about her deserting them and she turned and seemed confused by the new scenery. The place looked like Kakariko Village, except smaller. They sailed past a man that was warning them away from continuing on their journey and reached another door when someone called out and more shooting started. Zelda crouched low in an attempt to avoid being hurt by the source of the loud snaps.

"Augh! I didn't do it this time!" The girl called from where she hid in the front seat. As the car continued, they hear the fight die away and the doors opened to a strange new scene. They were in a long hallway, a window opened into a starry sky. The lighting was darkened with the few quick flashes of red light.

"Well, it couldn't get worse than that!" She said cheerfully as she turned around and saw the new scene.

"Never mind, I lied." She replied sheepishly before looking around.

~…This is Alien. On the flight deck of this ship, something has gone wrong. One by one the crew vanished…~ A male voice said over the speaker.

~Warning, you are entering a restricted zone. Self-Destruct has been initiated.~ Something blared above them as alarms went off and they past a woman holding a weird version of a metal crossbow.

"Look out! Its above us!" The woman yelled as smoke billowed from an open hatch and something flailed above the front car. Children screamed, but those in the back couldn't see what it was until they got near. The smoke cleared when they reached it, to their confusion. A large panel had been ripped away from the ceiling, but nothing was up there.

"There it is again!" A screeching noise came form the right and Zelda screamed as a creature moved from the gaping hole in the wall, a grotesque creature with something sticking out of its mouth and waving to grab someone from the car. Luckily, the vehicle moved away before it grabbed anyone.

* * *

"That alien thing was weird. It was like a worm mated with Morpha," Link said as they stepped into the sunlight. After the alien encounter, they were reunited with their original guide while the person that had taken the car died. They continued on past movies like the Mummies, Tarzan, Indiana Jones, The Wizard of Oz, and watched a short clip really showing them what movies were how there were more than they imagined.

"Now, where shall we go next?" Link asked.

"The Little Mermaid show is going to start soon," Zelda said as she peered at the map.

"Noooooo!" All the boys yelled. Midna stifled a laugh and took the map from Zelda.

"Well, I saw an Indiana Jones Show. How about going to see that?" Midna said as she looked at the map again.


	23. Zelda becomes an Extra

**Alright, the result of the poll! There were two votes for Yes and one vote for No! So, the names of the reviewers in the previous chapter shall be posted in the space above the chapter! I can't do it this time, since there were no reviews, but maybe next time. Enjoy!**

* * *

When they arrived at the attraction, they noticed there was a long line to get into the huge building. However, once they were in the line, they were quickly led into what appeared to be something similar to an arena. There were stone benches on the right hand of the room, giving the spectators room to sit and enjoy whatever this attraction was supposed to provide. They didn't get a good look at what the benches faced until they got to their row, which was five rows away from the wall separating the excited crowd from the main floor. It appeared to be some sort of dungeon, which confused them.

"What is this supposed to be, princess?" Vaati growled before snatching the map away from Zelda and staring at it.

"Hey, you could have asked nicely!" She growled, which he in turn ignored.

"Hey, wasn't some Indiana Jones mentioned in that ride earlier?" Midna wondered thoughtfully.

"You're right, there was. He was an explorer of sorts, right?" Zelda replied.

"I think so. So, is this supposed to be a show on his victories?" Midna asked.

"Great, we get to watch some moron like Link traipsing around this stage in attempts to glorify himself?" Vaati growled as he threw the map back at Zelda.

"Hey, I dare you to say that to my face, coward!" Link roared, leaning around Ganondorf to glare furiously at Vaati.

"What, I didn't say you were an idiotic guy that runs around in tights and a short skirt, did I? Oops, I guess I did now," Vaati snickered. Link turned bright red in fury, but his next retort was interrupted.

"Alright! I need some volunteers from the audience!" A woman called out. Instantly, an idea struck everyone except one person in the group.

"I need you to raise your hands as high as you can if you want to be picked!" The woman called out. Hands shot up around the arena. Instantly, Midna shoved a confused Zelda to her feet, while the others pointed at her and grabbed her arms to raise them.

"What are you doing?" She muttered angrily at them.

"Alright, you, you, and you! Come on down! Who else wants to join?" The woman called, pointing out a woman waving her hand excitedly, a man holding his hand up with his children cheering excitedly, and at Zelda.

"Hey, what are you?" Zelda asked as she was shoved out into the aisle.

"Go on down, you have been picked!" Midna snickered. She glared at them before walking down the aisle to the floor. She joined a small group of volunteers and were escorted out.

"This will be great," Shadow Link growled. Then, someone pulled a kid from the audience and the kid was shouting something. They didn't hear it, but the lights dimmed and the two that had been rushed away.

"Is it starting?" Link asked, then suddenly there was a yell and a man fell down on a rope, catching himself halfway up from the ground.

"Yes, unless that man wasn't supposed to fall from the ceiling," Midna replied as they watched the man slowly climb down and light a torch. He cautiously walked towards the left, as if he was in an actual dungeon instead of half of one in a large stadium where hundred of people could see how stupid he was acting. He got to his knees, checked the ground as if looking for water, then started walking slowly.

"What's with Mr. Stupid?" Ganondorf asked, then a wooden spike shot out of the ground and startling who they assumed was Indiana Jones. He stepped back, setting off another spike near him. The three villains suddenly sat up in their chairs, realizing that blood could suddenly be shed for their entertainment. To their dismay, he started running and avoided being speared by the sharp wooden spears popping up from near where he stepped.

"Aw, come on! I wanna see him get speared in the..."

"Stop whining!" Shadow Link interrupted Ganondorf's annoyed tirade just as Indiana walked up some stairs, stared at the stone statues with axes held over their heads, and fell into a pit that glowed red. Ganondorf would have cheered, but then he saw a hand in the mist that had billowed upward from the pit and he climbed out.

* * *

"A huge round stone, that's an interesting idea..." Ganondorf growled thoughtfully. The scene had ended with the man getting 'smashed' by a huge rolling ball, only to discover that the whole thing was a show. People came out onto the set, one person calling himself a director and explaining some of the things going on in the scene.

When they got back, the Zelda characters flew into a fit of laughter. Zelda was wearing a one-piece peasant garb. She did not look at all pleased as to what she was tricked into.

"Alright, here are our brave extras! Give them a hand, please!" The woman called, smiling as the audience applauded for those standing in the light. Then, as the huge stone wall moved behind them, someone forced them to do all sorts of silly stuff like waving their hands and dancing. It was then that Zelda noticed the location behind her was different, they seemed to be at an old bazaar, the walls looked liked baked mud and stalls were around the building.

"Hey there What's your name?" THe man that had just made them dance like idiots asked.

"I'm Princess Zelda," she replied. He gave her a smile that said 'Very funny' but didn't say it.

"Alright, Zelda. Where are you from?" he asked, pulling her out front.

"I am from Hyrule!" She replied.

"Okay, please welcome Zelda from Hyrule!" People cheered and laughed, thinking she was joking.

"Alright Zelda, thank you...hold on, please put your hand up and keep it there?" He said. Zelda, slightly confused but not thinking it was too bad, did as she was told.

"Alright, now sometimes, an extra might get the chance to have an important role in the film. As an example, I need a volunteer...thank you Zelda! Come out here!" The person said, surprising Zelda. Glaring at the general location that her vacation companions were obviously laughing, she walked out.

"Alright Zelda, this is your big break. You can get the director's eye and make a lot of money if you can get this. Now, are you excited?"

"Yeah,"

"That wasn't loud enough, try it again. Are you excited?"

"Yes!"

"Are you pumped?"

Yes!"

"Are you ready to die?"

"What?" Zelda cried out, making the audience laugh.

"Aw, don't worry, we won't really kill you? What we are going to do, I will pretend to shoot you, and you need to act out a long, agonizing, gut-wrenching, Academy-Awarding death, okay? You can use this whole stage for this!" He said, backing towards the audience.

* * *

"I hate you all..." Zelda mumbled, trying not to remember on her failure at the agonizing death.

"Aw, come on! He only made fun of you for a little bit!" Link said.

"Yeah, cause he knew we would take over in that area!" Shadow Link answered with a malicious laugh.

"Next time this happens, I'll make sure you are picked!" Zelda shot back angrily.

"I wonder why all those people are crowded around that stage?" Midna pointed out, a large crowd was around a stage, a huge machine towered over them.

"Let's go find out!"


	24. That's no moon!

**There were no reviewers for the previous chapter, so there is no list this time.**

* * *

As they edged through the crowd, they finally saw what everyone was gawking, cheering, booing, and applauding at. Two people were fighting on the stage, dressed in brown and black robes and fighting with pathetic red and purple sword-like things. However, that was not what attracted their attention.

"It's them!" Zelda pointed out.

"Who?" Midna said as she glanced over the crowd of heads and wierd box-things.

"Those two that we talked to on our ride here, remember. They are on the stage fighting," Zelda replied. Shadow Link spun around and spotted them on the stage, growling as he recognized them.

"Why are they fighting?" Link wondered out loud.

"I don't care why. Hopefully one will die and I will get to shred the other into tiny pieces!" Shadow Link growled furiously before diving into the mass of people. However, he only got halfway through the crowd before the girl dressed in black fell and was 'speared' by the other girl. The girl retrieved her sword, stood there, then the crowd burst into thunderous applause as the other girl stood. With maniacal grins, they sheathed their weapons and bowed to the crowd, happy their show provided entertainment. Then, the crowd dispersed as they leapt from the stage to talk to one of the workers that was standing near the stage.

"…for letting us use the stage and not sending someone after us," The group heard as they walked towards them.

"Why where you fighting on that stage?" Midna asked. The girls turned around and grinned as they recognized them.

"Hey, did you see our awesome fight? It was pretty cool, huh?" Tara asked with a grin.

"You had too many theatrics, it was obviously a planned brawl," Link pointed out. The two girls laughed.

"Of course it was planned, it's a lightsaber fight. It has to be coordinated to the exact detail and work out the timings of when you spin or attack," Alexa replied.

"Honestly, this wasn't the best one. Last year, Alexa and Cammy did a similar fight during Star Wars Weekend," Tara said before the rest of the group could give a response to Alexa.

"Yeah, and we got chased all the way to the **Backlot Tours** by Darth Vader and Darth Maul! It was cool, once they stopped chasing us!" Alexa continued, giggling in amusement.

"What's a lightsaber and can I kill with it?" Shadow Link interrupted rudely. Their amused expressions quickly vanished and was replaced by surprise and shock.

"You don't know what a lightsaber is? Are you kidding me?" They both shouted, accidently spraying Zelda with spit.

"No, what are they and if you spit in my face again, I will smack you," Zelda remarked dryly as she took out a handkerchief and wiped off the spit.

"You have never seen "Star Wars", the zenith of Science Fiction movies since forever?" Alexa asked.

"…No," Vaati replied warily. The two girls stared at them in utter disbelief.

"What _rock_ have you guys been living under?" Tara exclaimed.

"I have never lived under a rock, I live in..." Zelda started, confused at the idea of living beneath a rock.

"Shut up, your fight was the most pathetic I have ever seen. What's so important about this 'Star Wars' anyways?" Vaati snapped, interrupting Zelda before she could say Hyrule. She glared at the minish for interrupting her, but Vaati ignored her.

"Well, Star Wars is the most amazing sci-fi movie ever made. Since you never saw it, you would never understand how awesome it is. Plus, I bet you didn't hear that wonderful applause. You're so short, I highly doubt you could see us over the cheering crowd. Oh, look Tara. The line went down, let's go hitch a ride to the moon of Endor!" Alexa said, tugging on the other girl's sleeve as she noticed the line for the nearby attraction and interrupted her own argument.

"A ride to where?" Link interrupted.

"The moon of Endor was a moon used by the Galactic Empire as a base as they were reconstructing the second Death Star. The Rebellion snuck onto the moon and destroyed the defense system that protected it. The ride is a haywire trip to the moon," Tara explained for them.

"That sounds like fun," Midna mumbled. Alexa grinned and turned sideways, sweeping her black cape up to cover half her face.

"Bleh. Then, foolish mortals, follow me!" She cackled before sweeping off to the line with the other girl yelling on how she should stop acting like a vampire.

* * *

After winding through the line, which the two girls called a terminal and proceeded to talk about Ewoks and if they should create a ride to an icy planet called Hoth, they reached the boarding area. There, they were lead into a small confined area with four rows of seats. They all sat down in one row, then waited until the others came in and the flight crewmember shut the door. Then, the golden thing appeared on screen, talked about safety, then vanished before someone named RX-24 came onto the screen. Then, he too vanished and the large gray screen that they had stared at beforehand collapsed to reveal RX was in the cockpit and continued talking to them.

"Well, at least no one removed the 'Remove before Launch' tag," Alexa commented.

"Shouldn't they?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"Yeah, if you want to crash," Alexa snickered as suddenly the 'ship' flew upward.

"Crash? What do you mean by crash?" Zelda asked nervously. The girl simply laughed as the ship started forward.

* * *

"COMET!" A little boy screamed in the front row. The Zelda group gripped their headsets as they were launched into a field of flying chunks of ice, the ship shuddering every time one of the chunks of ice struck the ship. The demented girls were obviously thrilled, their arms in the air and laughing at the top of their lungs.

"I don't like this…" Zelda moaned, sinking lower in her seat before screaming as they flew into a opening in a comet. The droid, what the girls called it, tried to maneuver through, but ended up flying through a wall of ice.

"Well, you can all relax now! Everything is under control and we will be on our way to the Endor Moon without any further delays," RX said as they drifted and three things they couldn't identify came into view.

"What is that?" Link mumbled under his breath. Alexa still managed to hear him, she gave him a wierd glare before looking back to the front.

"Oh no! We're caught in a tractor beam!" The droid shouted, using his multiple metal limbs in an attempt to get out of said tractor beam.

"What is a tractor beam?" Vaati asked Tara, distracting her away from her excitement.

"I believe a tractor beam is a concentrated beam of magnetic ions, designed to drag ships into enemy ports without causing causalities. This is mostly used when attempting to take hostages. That's my guess," She hissed back as someone dressed in bright orange came onto the screen and scolded the droid.

"…What is an ion?" Vaati replied slowly. She stared at him for a second before laughing under her breath and turning back to the front as the ship swerved and ships flew around them, red and green bolts of energy flying from them and blowing up other ships. Then, a huge gray sphere began appearing at the top of the screen.

"That's no moon! That's a space station!" They screamed, then there was a huge crash and suddenly they were all thrown forward as the ship spiraled downwards toward the huge space station. The ship was then pulled out of the sharp descent and fired at some of the ships. Then, at the request of someone on the screen, they arched around and dove to the surface, shooting at huge castle-like buildings before diving into a huge trench.

* * *

"That was interesting," Ganondorf growled as they walked down into the ride's accompanying store.

"You mean fun, right? Let's meet up again again, okay? We have to go to visit Narnia now. See you around. Oh, and Shadow Link? The lightsabers are down over there, in case you still want one," Alexa called before she dragged her friend through the crowd of shopping tourists and out the open door into the sun.

"So, where are we going next?" Zelda wondered as Shadow Link and Link went to investigate the lightsabers. Midna pulled out a map and examined it.

"Let's go see the **Muppets: 3D**,"


	25. Glasses, Muppets, and Stupidity

**Thanks to reviewers:**

**Dragoness243**

**Evonyshadow**

**MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime**

**This story now had over 60 reviews! I am so happy this has gone as far as it has. Now, onward with the chapter!**

* * *

"Let's go already!" Ganondorf yelled over the crowd and into the store. The Links glared at him from where they were waiting in the long line to the cash register, each holding two pairs of lightsabers.

"What's taking them so long?" Vaati hissed, turning his attention away from the store exit and focusing on the nearby vendor. As with the other kingdoms, all the vendors were in a small blue moveable wagon-like structure. This vendor in particular was selling what looked like colored ice on a stick, which delighted the children but seemed to either make the adults either smile or look annoyed as the children ravenously opened the package it was held in and began eating.

"Hey! Ganondorf? What happened to 'Patience is a virtue?' You waited seven years once just for a chance at getting the Triforce! Couldn't you have waited two more minutes!?" Shadow Link yelled as he stormed out of the store, holding the two items clumsily in one hand and curling his other fist as if to strike Ganondorf.

"It was necessary to wait seven years for the Triforce. However, it was _your _fault that you took so long picking out those things! You should have been faster," Ganondorf yelled back.

"Stop bickering like old women fighting over a mirror! You were just complaining on how they were being slow! What are you doing now! Let's go already!" Midna yelled before storming off.

"Shut up…" They both shouted, only to notice that the rest of the group had followed Midna and left them surrounded by confused tourists.

"How do you use them, anyways?" Zelda asked Link they reached the plaza that the Muppets Show was located.

"One of the little kids nearby said that you pressed the red button and flick it," Link muttered. Zelda nodded and snatched one of the lightsabers from Link. After looking around the object, she found the button and pushed it downwards. With a triumphant smile, she flicked it. It came out, but she was stupid enough to flick it towards her face and whacked herself when the green blade came out. This sent the villains into a roaring laughter.

"Oh, be quiet," She hissed as she gave back the weapon and rubbing the bright red streak across her face. Her comment did little to stop their laughter, so she in turn grabbed Link by the ear and dragged him towards the line.

* * *

"Zelda, can't you take a joke? You do know its okay for people to laugh at you," Ganondorf snickered as the group caught up to the two inside the waiting area for the theater. This attraction used the infamous 'tripping' glasses.

"I guess you would know, since you have been defeated multiple times," Zelda retorted with a glare before looking back at those strange boxes on the wall. This time, there was something walking through the boxes. The creature had it had blue fur, a long hooked nose, and looked rather ragged.

"Is that… a muppet?" Midna said, staring at the thing, which by that time had noticed them all and was trying to make jokes, with disgust.

"Hey, that looks like the king of H…" Vaati started to exclaim, stopping short when he remembered who was nearby.

"King? Of what kingdom, may I ask?" Zelda asked dangerously, not even bothering to turn away from the multitude of screens.

"Uh, the Picori! Have you ever seen him, he's…" He hastily replied.

"Vaati, if I ever find you in Minish form, I will crush you under my heel," She hissed as the doors nearby opened and people began flooding into the theater.

"Heh, I wouldn't threaten any girl if I were you. How many are actually intimidated by a creature that is as large as an insect?" Ganondorf growled as Midna lead them through the throng.

"Well, at least I have multiple forms. You, on the other hand, turn into an overlarge pig," Vaati retorted as Midna led them to a row and they all sat down.

"Hey, did you notice that Muppets rhymes with puppets?" Midna asked Link, who was glaring at the glasses with mild contempt.

"…No, but what difference does that make? The show is starting," Link said.

"Hey, Link? You need to put on the glasses," Zelda whispered as she put her own on.

"No, I refuse. What do these do anyways? I can watch it without the glasses," Link protested, setting the glasses on his lap and crossing his arms stubbornly. Zelda shrugged and looked back to the opening screen.

* * *

"…Link, are you okay?" Zelda asked as they got into line to order food. The show was different; the people were animals given human-like features. The story was strange as well, about trying to find a bunny that runs away because he was stupid and makes other people such as Miss Piggy angry. Link, having not put on the glasses, was now holding his hands to his face and was only there because Midna had led him across the street to the restaurant named Pizza Planet.

"Here, I'll help him," Shadow Link said.

"Really?" Zelda said in surprise. Shadow Link smiled, and then smashed his heel into Link's foot. Link groaned and jumped on one foot, holding that instead of his face.

"Nice one!" Ganondorf cheered.

"Why did you do that?" Zelda yelped as she watched Link hop around frantically before falling over.

"What's that tone of voice? Can't you see that I helped him? He no longer feels pain in his eyes, because now he is focused on his foot!" Shadow Link replied. Zelda shook her head and walked over to lead poor Link to a table.

"So, where should we go next?" Vaati said as he waved his hand over a plate before snatching the piece of pizza from Ganondorf's plate. The Gerudo was distracted by the flashing lights from downstairs and didn't notice that his food was solely being stolen.

"Well, I think there is a show nearby. How about seeing that?" Zelda said as she laid out the map on the table.

"**Backlot Tours**?" Link, who had by then recovered mostly from the show and was squinting at the map.

"No, I mean **Lights, Motors, Action**,"


	26. Stunt Cars and Anger Issues

**Thanks go out to all the reviewers:**

**Evonyshadow**

**MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime**

**LastResortUsername**

**GoldenSpirit  
**

* * *

As the group walked down a street lined with tall gray buildings, they noticed a large crowd of people congregating near the end of the road.

"What idiotic thing do you suppose is going on now?" Shadow Link growled, glaring at the throng of excited people.

"Who knows, who really cares?" Vaati replied. Shadow Link was about to retort when a wide-eyed kid came running to Link, ginning with wild exultation.

"Peter Pan! Can I have your autograph?" He squeaked happily, opening a tiny blue book up and holding it up to a surprised Link.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm not Peter Pan…" Link replied hastily before a girl, probably the boy's elder sister, grabbed the little boy's arm and pulled him away from Link.

"Trevor, what did we say about talking to freaks? We told you over and over that you should _not_ to freaks, remember?" The girl said as she pulled away the boy, glaring condescendingly at them before rushing her brother down the street. In an instant, the group burst into laughter at the sight of Link's face displaying shock and outrage.

"Freak? I am the hero of Twilight! I saved Hyrule from Zant and Ganondorf…" Link mumbled in shock.

"You may have done all of those _'magnificent' _feats, but there are not many heroes that wear _skirts_," Shadow Link retorted.

"First, its not a skirt. It simply looks like it because of the belt. Second, aren't you wearing exactly what I am wearing? Now, with that in mind, doesn't that mean you also have a 'skirt' too!" Link snapped, glaring angrily at his dark doppelganger. Shadow Link turned bright red in anger as now Midna, Vaati, and Ganondorf snickered at his backfired taunt.

"It looks like they are all congregating over there to meet them!" Zelda said in confusion, pointing to where a couple of people dressed in ridiculous bright skit-tight clothing and face-covering helms were waving to the crowd from a strange podium.

"Are those men or women? I can't tell," Ganondorf growled, glaring at the strange people. Obviously, the crowd knew who they were because they flocked to get into lines to meet them.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get to the show before it starts," Midna said before diving into the teeming mass of excited children and less-excited parents.

* * *

After having to struggle through the crowd and deal with a long delay, they managed to get to the large open entrance to the show. The delay was a problem with Vaati getting separated from the group and then mistaken for a lost and confused child.

"So, how was it being mistaken for a child?" Ganondorf asked.

"Shut up, or so help me, I'll…" Vaati growled, glaring up at Ganondorf angrily and ignoring the fact that he was turning bright red in embarrassment.

"You'll attack him with childish vengeance?" Shadow Link piped in, grinning at Vaati. Vaati let loose a growl of anger and leapt at Shadow Link. Ganondorf caught him by his shirt and pulled him off his feet.

"Stop fooling around! Come on!" Zelda yelled back at them. Link, Midna, and Zelda had gone ahead and while Link and Midna just told Zelda to leave them to fight out and hopefully kill each other off, Zelda couldn't resist calling them.

"We're coming!" Shadow Link snapped back before walking after the others, leaving Ganondorf glaring at his back and Vaati throwing a fit.

"Put me down, you overgrown, fat, lazy excuse for a…" Vaati shouted angrily, waving his arms around in attempt to hit Ganondorf. He had little success, but the villain let the Minish go and walked after Shadow Link. Vaati continued his rant for a couple of minutes before he noticed that he had been abandoned and rushed after them.

* * *

"Vaati! Over here!" Zelda shouted from where they were seated. The minish glared at her before tromping up the rows to where they were and sitting down next to Link.

"So, how long did you throw your little temper tantrum before you realized we had left you?" Shadow Link asked, looking around Midna to see Vaati's face. Vaati took a deep breath and ignored him, instead glaring at a blushing girl who was watching him. The girl turned away when she noticed his glare and he then looked around at the vast amount of people.

"He threw a temper tantrum? Why?" Midna asked.

"He's mad because we called him a child," Shadow Link replied with a smirk.

"How childish," Midna replied. Shadow Link and Ganondorf snickered while Vaati scowled and glared at what appeared to be a stage similar to the **Indiana Jones Show**. This time, instead of a cave or mud-baked buildings, this place was some sort of market. The buildings were painted in bright colors and a small moat-like stretch of water was placed in front of the stage.

"So, when is this stupid thing supposed to start?" Link asked.

"In a few minutes, I believe. Look how crowded this place is getting!" Zelda replied as she looked around. They had noticed how many rows of silver metal benches there were, but they had not realized how many people it could actually sit until an influx of people arrived and began swarming for any seats available.

"How many people can this place hold?" Midna wondered out loud.

"Hey, Zelda. Have you noticed that everyone here has rounded ears?" Link suddenly piped in.

"Really?" Zelda replied in surprise, looking around until she noticed a girl with short cropped hair. Sure enough, her ears were rounded.

"How strange," She murmured before an announcement alerted everyone that they had ten minutes to wait until the show started.

* * *

"…I didn't understand what that show was supposed to be about," Shadow Link complained as they were herded back to the plaza where they had first seen the strange people that had attracted so much attention. The show was about 'cars', which was the technical term to those strange horseless carriages that they saw at the resort. The cars were used in fascinating stunts, which made everyone except Shadow Link, Vaati, and Ganondorf applaud in awe.

"I thought you would have been pleased, seeing that one person set on fire," Link snapped, annoyed with the constant complaints from the villains.

"Sure, until they put out the fire. It's no fun if you don't let the fire completely incinerate the man," He replied sullenly, crossing his arms in resentment.

"That's enough complaining!" Midna snapped in irritation, glaring at him. Shadow Link considered shouting out an insult, but decided against it.

"So, how about we head over to the **Backlot Tours** that Link had mentioned earlier?" Zelda called, looking back at them all from the head of the group.


	27. You might get soaked

**It's been so long since I looked at this, so I am not sure about who reviewed for the last chapter.**

* * *

As the group walked past an open food court, located in a large open brick building, Link noticed something odd swinging in the rafters of the nearby store.

"What is that?" Link said, pointing to a large metal-looking object hanging from the ceiling.

"It says _1 ton_. What's a ton, a type of metal?" Midna stated.

"It's a measurement of weight, I believe," Zelda said before she grew bored and walked on without them.

"Excuse me, what is a ton?" Link called as he walked over to one of the people wearing the nametags.

"I'm sorry, but what did you ask?" The person asked, looking utterly confused,

"What is a ton? Is it a measurement, or some sort of metal?" Link said, pointing up at the huge swinging object in question. The man looked up and smiled, although he quickly covered it up when he looked back down at Link.

"Oh, you must be from out of the country. A ton is a type of measurement. It says that the weight above us is about two-thousand pounds," He replied, glancing up at the swinging ton before walking off towards the nearby counter. Link looked back up before deciding that it wasn't worth it to ask why something so heavy was swinging above their heads and walked back towards the group.

"Well?" Midna asked as Link reached the group. They had stopped in front of a steaming vehicle halfway through a broken wall, staring at it in confusion.

"Zelda's right, it was a type of measurement. I hope crashing through the wall is not part of the ride," Link said as he stared at the vehicle. At this comment, Vaati, Ganondorf, and Shadow Link both walked into the short queue line.

"It probably wouldn't," Zelda said before she followed the three villains. Midna and Link glanced at the vehicle before following the princess. They met up with the villains as they reached the end of the queue line, which was a closed gate.

"I hate all this waiting…" Vaati growled as he leaned against the railing.

"Good things only come to those who wait," Zelda said with a faint grin.

"Save the philosophy crap for someone who cares, Zelda. Hey, I know, tell it to Link. It's just go over his head, but at least he'll pretend to listen," Vaati said, glancing towards Link with a smirk plastered on his face. Link turned a shade of red and clenched his fist, but refused to answer the taunt. Vaati scoffed in annoyance at Link before he began looking at the posters.

"Excuse me, but would you like to help us with our show?" A female voice said. The group turned towards the voice to see a smiling woman standing by them.

"What sort of help?" Link asked, hoping it wasn't something that required the loss of dignity.

"You just need to help us with our show, that's all. It's lots of fun," The woman replied.

"Here's a volunteer!" Ganondorf said as he shoved Link forward.

"Come this way, then!" The woman chirped cheerfully as she opened the gate.

"No," Link hissed. Ganondorf ignored him and shoved him out of the gate.

"Oh, just do it, Link. It won't be that bad," Midna and Zelda growled. Link stared at them in shock before he was led away by the woman.

"I can't wait to see what they'll do to him…" Shadow Link laughed as he watched his counterpart vanish into a nearby door.

* * *

After the woman collected more volunteers and at least half an hour passed, there was a brief lecture about movies and then the gates were opened. They walked down an open hallway until they reached to a tiered concrete walkway. They proceeded until they had a good view and turned to see a large ship-like thing sitting on a large pool. A dock-like structure connected the ship with a podium and two other strange contraptions. The first was a large square box with a chair sitting on the inside. The second was three large orange boxes, seated on a large metal frame. The presentation continued until the volunteers were led out and the three villains began laughing at the sight of Link dressed in a singe-piece dark navy outfit.

"Let's have a round of applause for our volunteers!" The woman who had brought them out there called. The people clapped for them.

"Okay, we shall start with the first scene. I need one volunteer for this…" She said, looking before seeing Link

"You, come up here!" She said. Link grudgingly walked forward, glaring towards the group angrily.

"What's your name?" She asked,

"Link,"

"Okay Link, you will be the engineer for this. I need you to go sit in that chair," The woman said, pointing to the chair sitting in the box. Link stared at it apprehensively before walking over and sitting down.

"Okay, please buckle your seatbelt and we can begin. Safety is always important while on set…" The woman said as she launched into a lecture while Link attempted to buckle himself in. After several tries, he managed to make it fit together.

"Okay, Link, I'm going to give you a set of instructions. Follow what I say, okay?" The woman said as she took a couple of steps away.

"Before we start, locate the telephone, that's going to connect you to the 'upper deck'. It's near your legs, have you found it?" She said. Link looked, pulled it free, and nodded.

"Okay good, put it back and we shall begin," the woman said. He slowly returned the phone to its original position and sat tensely in the chair

"Three, two, one, action! You've just detected a missile heading right for your craft. Quick, alert the captain!" The woman shouted. Link jumped in surprise and scrambled for the phone. Vaati, Shadow Link, and Ganondorf began laughing.

"Tell him! The missile's going to hit!"

"What's a missile?" Link called as water began spurting around him. The few people who managed to hear him laughed at his panicked tone. The woman said something else, but a loud roar drowned out her words. The group began laughing as the enormous orange boxes tipped over and sent gallons upon gallons of water crashing down a ramp and pummeling Link.

* * *

"That was fantastic. A truly wonderful performance, Link! Why don't you do that again?" Shadow Link said as Link came out, dressed in his normal clothes and hair drenched in water.

"That's it!" Link growled as lunged towards Shadow Link. However, he was intercepted by Midna.

"Not now, later," She growled. Link grumbled, but nodded.

"Come on, there's more to the tour!" Zelda said, pointing towards the retreating group. They quickly followed the group, catching up as they stepped inside a large warehouse.


	28. Just Taking a Tour

**Thanks go out to those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Midna Hytwilian**

**Mudwhisker**

* * *

"This is certainly different," Zelda said as the group walked through the meandering path through the warehouse.

"Different, I think you are mistaken. Don't you mean boring? Is there a point to this at all?" Shadow Link growled as he glanced at several statues situated behind a wooden fence.

"It is important, otherwise why would they show it off? Perhaps they are important religious artifacts or historical reminders..." Zelda started.

"They're called props," A girl interrupted. Zelda stopped before turning to face the girl who interrupted her. The girl, much younger than Zelda had expected, glared up at her. Despite the intense heat, the girl was wearing dark clothes and thick shoes

"Excuse me?" Zelda replied, barely able to keep her annoyance out of her voice.

"Props, you know? Things they use in the movies?" The girl continued.

"No, I don't know," Zelda replied quietly. The girl's face soured as a disdainful smirk crossed her face.

"You're a dumb-ass. Next time you start talking, just remember to shut the hell up before you say something stupid," The girl replied, crossing her arms in her agitation.

"Kayla, I told you not to swear and bother people while we are on vacation," A man, possibly her father, growled as he walked past her.

"But I..." Kayla yelped as she turned and stared up at the man.

"Calling people dumb-asses count as being rude, Kayla. I apologize for her behaviour. Let's go," He said as he took her by the hand and started leading her onwards.

"See ya. By the way, I love the costume. I'm a Vaati fan too," The girl said as she followed the man onwards, waving at Vaati as she passed by. The Minish stepped away as young girl passed.

"How does that little brat know my name?" Vaati hissed.

"Well, maybe she likes short kids?" Ganondorf growled. Vaati flinched and spun around to face Ganondorf, only to be stopped by Zelda.

"We need to keep going," She hissed. Vaati glared at her, but allowed her to lead him away from the laughing Gerudo.

* * *

"_Looks like we have clearance to go onto the set,_" A cheerful female voice shouted over their heads. They almost missed what the woman had said, they were busy staring at the 'props' around them. They had been boarded onto a 'tram' for a tour of the backlot. Zelda, Link, and Vaati sat on the left side of the tram with Midna separating Vaati, Ganondorf, and Shadow Link. They had gone through two buildings were costumes and props were designed. The two girls were fascinated by the huge variety of bright festive costumes and fabrics, with Vaati only being interested with an ornate cape that was on display.

"Where are we going?" Zelda said as she tore her eyes away from their surroundings to notice that they were going into an enclosure. The others glanced ahead of them and noticed what she was worrying about.

"I don't want to get wet again," Link groaned.

"We're in a canyon? Well, they managed to make this weird," Shadow Link said. The canyon they were situated in was enclosed with rock walls. A small waterfall rushed past a large stationary vehicle that sat in the center of the canyon, running into the ditch separating them from the canyon floor.

"We're on a bridge!" Zelda said as the tram clattered onto the bridge and stopped.

"Something bad is going to happen here," Link muttered as he stared nervously at the stationary vehicle.

"Of course it is, it's Disaster Canyon," An excited twelve-year-old laughed from the seat behind them.

"Disaster Canyon?" Ganondorf stated curiously, now fully interested in the canyon.

"_Sounds like they are about to start. Looks like we are going to be a part of this shoot. Here we go_," The woman chirped over their heads. The speakers ahead crackled quiet just in time for them to start hearing rumbling. Water began falling from the sky, as if it was a shower. They stared at the blue sky in confusion until a tall wooden pole connected with several wires fell and landed on the stationary vehicle. The vehicle lit up as flames licked across the surface. They winced at the heat from the blaze.

"The rumbling is getting louder," Zelda whispered as she leaned closer towards Link. Several screams echoed across the canyon, Zelda being one of these screamers, as a large wave of water began racing over the tops of the canyon wall and crashing down to the canyon floor. More water cascaded down from the top of the overhang above them, spraying the train as it fell into the ditch.

* * *

"Can we do that again?" Shadow Link asked as the tram pulled out of Disaster Canyon and began its journey around the massive structure.

"It's not a real canyon?" Midna said, ignoring Shadow Link's question. They stared up at teh massive structure as they passed by and continued on. The steel frame held up the concrete walls that masqueraded as the canyon wall and several generators whined as they worked to pump back the water to the tanks for the next unsuspecting tour.

"I'm wet," Zelda whined.

"So am I, princess, but do you hear me complaining about it?" Link muttered under his breath. Zelda didn't hear him, although the others heard him.

"_Okay folks, we have reached the end of our tour. Please stay seated until the tram has come to a full and complete stop and the automatic doors lift up completely. Up ahead is the final part of our tour, a building where we keep life-size replicas of the Greatest Movie Villains of All Time. Once the doors are open, please proceed out and have a magical day here at Hollywood Studios_," The woman's voice callde as they approached the end of the tour. The tram slowed to a halt and the side of the tram lifted up to allow them out.

"Greatest villains of all time. I better be in there," Vaati snarled as he stalked into the building, quickly followed by Ganondorf and Shadow Link.

"I don't think they heard the movie part of the sentence. Wait, there are villains in movies?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Well, I assume so. Remember that ride with the green-skinned woman in black and that monster?" Midna replied.

"How can I forget?" Zelda replied, making a face in the process to show her disgust for the characters Midna had mentioned.

"They look like villains to me. Unless of course, monsters become heros when I'm not around to see it," Midna said, glancing back at Link before they entered the building.

"You're making fun of me again, aren't you?" Link accused as he caught up with them.

"What makes you say that?" Midna asked, turning away so that she wouldn't reveal the smile on her face.

"I wasn't making fun of you, she was," Zelda replied, pointing at Midna as she noticed the costumes in the room. The dark room had several costumes situated around the room, one in the center and several on the sides. In the next room, several more costumes and props were visible as well as the easy-to-locate gift shop.

"Thanks," Midna growled as Link turned dark red. Zelda smiled up at Midna, pleased with herself.

"Midna, I told you to stop..." Link started arguing. Zelda ignored them as she walked over to one and read the small plaque inside the glass box, **Darth Vader**.

"**_This costume was used in Star Wars. _**Hey, didn't we go on something that had to do with Star Wars?" Zelda called out, glancing back at Link and Midna. The two ignored her.

"I asked a question," Zelda growled. This time, she caught their attentions.

"What did you say?" Midna asked.

"Didn't we go on some ride that had to do with Star Wars?" Zelda repeated.

"Yes, with those strange girls. The ride was called something else, though," Link said as he walked over.

"It was, wasn't it? I remember something about Jedi," Midna replied.

"Jedi was in the nearby show sign. It was Star something," Zelda muttered.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let's go catch up with the villains. They must have figured out by now that they are not featured," Link said.

* * *

"This is stupid. I was not in there. I wasn't even mentioned," Ganondorf muttered as the others came walking out of the building. The three villains were sitting on a bench, glaring at the stares that came from the passing-by tourists.

"Stop crying. If anything, I needed to be in there," Shadow Link retorted, glaring at the Gerudo in annoyance. Ganondorf didn't even bother to look at Shadow Link, instead he reached out and shoved him off the bench. Shadow Link landed with a loud thump on the ground. Shadow Link quickly leapt to his feet and lashed out, catching the Gerudo with a punch. The Gerudo ignored the punch, which further infuriated Shadow Link.

"Stop pretending to have egos, we need to see where to go next," Midna shouted before Shadow Link prepared another attack. The three glared angrily at her.

"So, should we see the **Little Mermaid **show now?" Zelda asked cheerfully.

"No, it sounds like it has something to do with Zoras," Link replied in annoyance.

"But, I want to see it," Zelda growled.

"No," The rest of the group replied.

"That is not fair!" Zelda replied in astonishment.

"We'll just do something else. Hand over the map," Ganondorf growled, holding a hand out towards Midna. She glared at it before she opened the map and began examining it. Zelda glared at them before an idea spawned at the back of her mind. She reached into her purse and pulled out several items to show them.

"Remember that I have the room keys," Zelda said, waving the tickets warningly in their direction. They stared at the tickets, wondering what they were, before they realized what Zelda was doing.

"Now, let's go see the show," Zelda stated before hiding the tickets again and starting off in the direction of the show.

"Do we have to follow her?" Vaati asked nervously, remembering **It's a Small World **and how Zelda enjoyed the ride.

"We have to follow her. She'll get lost," Link groaned before he started walking after the princess.


End file.
